A Force To Be Reckoned With
by HeavensNight
Summary: It's all about surviving. CH,18 up
1. Grief

It was that day, The day they had all been dreading.

The day they had to lay their fellow castaways to rest.

Ana-Lucia was staring down at the body. She couldn't believe it was happening. This time a week ago the two of them had been sitting in the hatch, laughing and joking and reminiscing about their lives before the island. She had found herself feeling certain things for him, and had been about to tell him of her feelings before it happened. She hadn't wanted him to go out there in the first place, she had told him and told him that it was too dangerous and that she should go instead. She had told him that she would go out there with the rest of them, and that he didn't need to worry about a thing.

And now it was too late. Ana looked across to Locke, who was standing a few yards away from her. He was staring down at another grave, at another body. Locke had known that whatever he said wouldn't have made a difference. They had all made up their mind to go on a wild goose chase into the jungle before he could even try to stop them.

Locke noticed Shannon out of the corner of his eye. She was standing nearby, frozen and rooted to the spot. She was staring down at another grave. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Ana-Lucia looked at Hurley and Libby. Libby was crying into Hurley's shoulder. Hardly able to look at them, Ana looked to Charlie, who was sitting further away from them, curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. She sighed and began to walk towards him when she noticed Sawyer, standing yards away from Charlie. He had something in his hand, a piece of paper maybe. He was concentrating hard on it, before crumpling it up in his hand and stuffing it back in his pocket. He noticed her staring and fixed on her, glowering at her. Ana looked away, feeling embarrassed, when something else caught her eye.

Sun was heading into the jungle. Ana's eyes widened and she immidiately went after her, followed by Kate who suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere.

"Sun! Wait!" Ana yelled as she passed the others, who began to stare. "Sun!"

They caught up to her and grabbed her, "Sun, what are you doing?" Kate asked, panting.

Sun glanced up at them. Her eyes were red, and now they were filled with tears again.

"I can't do this. I.. I want them to kill me. I want them to kill me, because I can't go on. Not anymore."

Ana and Kate exchanged glances. Kate looked as though she was going to burst into tears. "Sun.. come on. Come with us, we can't lose you, too." Ana said, putting an arm around her, "Come on. Just.. come over here. Please, don't do this. We've lost enough people as it is."

With that, Sun burst into tears. Kate put another arm around her and Sun began to cry into her shoulder. Ana, aided by Kate, brought Sun away from the jungle. They couldn't risk going back there again, not after what happened. The bastards had probably already raided the hatch aswell.

They went further away from the others, and Ana let go of Sun. "Could you stay with her for a while? I.. need to help them, over there." She said sadly, indicating further away where Sawyer, Hurley and John were beginning to bury the bodies.

Kate forced a smile. "Sure.. we're okay over here. I'll come and help soon, I promise."

"Take your time." Ana said, nodding at Kate and smiling at Sun, who managed to look up at her, but there was no trace of a smile. Ana began walking back to the graves, where everyone had began to pitch in. "Are we okay over here?" She asked.

"Yeah, just dandy." Sawyer said sarcastically, though Ana could tell that he was hurting just as much as the rest of them. "We're gonna have to have everyone helping, what with the fact that there's over twenty bodies to bury.."

"I know." Ana said, hanging her head. "I'll help you."

"I'm fine over here Ana Lulu, but if you could make a start on the one over there I'd be real grateful."

Ana looked around and noticed which body he was talking about. She turned back, feeling reluctant. "Jack?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, Jack," Sawyer growled, "Got a problem with that?"

There was a little silence inwhich Ana and Sawyer stared at eachother, each one at a loss for words. Then.. "No. No problem."

"Good. You can make a start then?" Sawyer said huskily, digging up some sand and throwing it down into the grave.

Ana gave him a small, sad smile. "Sure." She said, turning away from him. As she stared down at Jack's body, she felt empty. She wanted to blot it all out, all of the feelings she had had (and still had) for him, all of the great times they'd had with oneanother, right up to their very first meeting before the crash.

"You gonna make a start there Cupcake?" She heard Sawyer's impatient voice from behind her.

"Just a sec.." She mumbled quietly, her eyes fixed on Jack's body. She sighed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't meant for it to end up like this. She knew it was all her fault, but was ashamed to admit to it. She just wished she could turn back time and stop him from going.

With that, Ana grabbed a shovel, deciding to forget every little feeling she had felt for Jack before his death, and remember the happier times, before things had gotten so complicated. But as she began to bury him, She also began to cry.

They all began to help, help bury the people they had befriended since the crash. The people that they had become fond of, and the people they were now having to say goodbye to. But there were many more, not just Jack and the others. Atleast thirty people had been killed.

Ana looked around at the others, at Sawyer, Locke, Shannon, Kate, Sun, Libby, Charlie and Hurley.

They were the only ones left.


	2. Revenge

Night came quicker than Ana had anticipated and so she stopped digging. There were still twelve more graves to be filled, but she was flat out exhausted and needed to sleep. A good night's sleep would help relieve her of all her grief, atleast til morning.

"Hey! Who said you could stop diggin'?" Sawyer said angrily. He was only wearing jeans now. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and he looked as exhausted as she felt. Ana sighed, he had been working non-stop for hours now. There were still a few people digging, such as Charlie and Hurley, and surprisingly enough-- Shannon. She had already buried three people and was in the middle of burying a fourth. Libby, however, had gone to rest along with Sun and Kate. Locke was sitting alone nearby, looking out at the setting sun.

Ana put her hands on her hips and caught her breath. "Look, we've been digging for hours now. Let's stop and do somemore in the morning. We've all been through a huge ordeal, and we all really need to rest. Come on, Sawyer, put down the shovel and just--"

"Well, who made you the new Chief, Hot Lips?" Sawyer drawled, "I'll stop when I wanna stop. And so will these guys."

Hurley however had stopped digging. He straightened up, red in the face. "She's right man, let's leave this til morning." He said, dropping his shovel and beginning to walk away from the graves. Sawyer stared incredulously after him.

"What? Come on, Grimace!" Sawyer yelled after him.

Hurley turned back. "And I'd kinda' appreciate it if you stopped with the nicknames for a while, dude. I don't think anyone's up to them right now." He said, and without another word he turned and began walking down the beach.

Shannon, who had been watching him go, suddenly dropped her own shovel and walked up to Sawyer and Ana. "I'm.. gonna go lay down now. I can't do this right now. I need to.. be with myself for a while." She said, and followed Hurley. A few minutes later, Charlie left without a word.

Sawyer muttered something under his breath and then glared at Ana. "Well, hope you're pleased with yourself, Ana Lulu. I guess I'll _have _to stop now, then, won't I?" He lowered his shovel, then straightened up and began to stretch. "Arrgh.. so.. anything you uh, wanna talk about?" He added quietly.

Ana looked at him. "No, not right now, but thanks. I think I'm just gonna hit the hay, there's a lot goin' through my head at the moment and--"

"..so discuss it with me." Sawyer cut in, grinning at her. "Come on, that's what people do when this kinda' thing happens. They talk to eachother. Only way to let it out, only way to get through the bad times, is to talk to someone."

"And why would I want to talk to you about _anything, _Sawyer?" Ana said, but she was smirking now. Thank god Sawyer hadn't died, she thought, He was one of the only people left with a decent sense of humour.

Sawyer shrugged. "Just thought you might wanna' talk about what's botherin' you. You just said you have a lot goin through your mind, so talk about it with me. God knows we all need to try and stay focused. Did you see Chuckie before? Sittin' in a ball and rockin' like he was goin' mad."

"Maybe he is." Ana sighed, staring out at the ocean. "Maybe we're all going mad. Nobody knows what the other is thinking, right?"

"I guess. But the way I see it, is if we were goin mad we'd be tryin' to kill eachother right now." Sawyer replied. Though he was trying to sound reassuring, his words still sent a chill up Ana's spine. Suppose that actually happened? Though Ana hadn't been there at the time, she was well aware of how Shannon had tried to kill Locke for what had happened to her brother, Boone. Suppose that sort of thing began to happen again? Suppose they all started blaming eachother for what had happened?

There was a small silence, inwhich Ana began to walk away from Sawyer and towards the ocean. When she'd found a good spot she sat down and stared out at it. She sighed, wishing a rescue boat would just suddenly appear and take them all home. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sawyer came and sat down next to her.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Are you following me or something?"

"Well, if you want me to leave I'll just be leaving, then.."

"No." Ana said quickly.

"Just as I thought." Sawyer grinned, then he buried his face in his hands.

Ana sighed and kept staring out at the ocean. "I remember.. back when we first crashed here. I mean on the other side of the island. I can remember how scared I felt, and you know what? Right now, I'm more afraid than I ever was back then." She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, she missed her family, her mother, Danny..

"Yeah well, I'll have you know I was scared, too." Sawyer said.

Ana raised both her eyebrows. "_You? Scared?_" She laughed, "I can't believe that."

"Well, there's one thing you didn't know about me," Sawyer said, "I get scared more than you think."

Ana chuckled, but her smile faded almost immidiately. "This makes me think about when we had to bury the people when we first crashed. They all just.. started dying. It was almost unbearable. And then when they came during the night.." Her hand clenched into a fist, "When they took the kids.."

"Hey," Sawyer said, putting an arm around her, "We're gonna find those son's of bitches. And when we do.." He took the gun out his pants, "I'll kill 'em. For you, for everyone who's still here. They killed Jack, Claire, Jin, Sayid.."

"And they took Aaron." Ana said sadly, "Why do they want kids? I just don't get it."

"They're just sick, twisted bastards. All of 'um." Sawyer said angrily, his voice shaking. For a moment Ana thought he was going to start crying, but he didn't. "I don't get where Mike's at, either. He ran off a couple of weeks ago.."

"Maybe they killed him." Ana said quietly. "It's like they enjoy killing people. It's sick."

"Yeah, an' Eko. He ran off into the jungle.." Sawyer sighed, "They probably got him first."

"Eko was there for me when I was near the breaking point," Ana said, and Sawyer could feel her body shaking, "If they've killed him I'll kill every last one of them. I mean it, after what they've put us through.."

"There's about ten of us and god know's how many of them. I counted about thirty before, and there's probably more." Sawyer said abjectly.

Ana stared at him in disbelief. "_And? _I'd rather die than do nothing about it. What are we going to do? Just sit around here and wait 'til they come back to finish us off? I won't do that.." And with that she began to cry. Soon she was howling, and so he wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed a little but he held her tight.

"We're gonna get them," Sawyer said softly, kissing the top of her head, "I promise. I won't let anything happen to us. Any of us."

Her crying ceased after a short while, and he felt her relax in his arms. After a while he glanced down at her and noticed that she was asleep. He sighed and held her close, not wanting to disturb her slumber. They sat there for atleast another half hour, while he watched the sun go down, at the same time vowing revenge against them, the people who had done this.


	3. Decisions

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Hurley slowly opened his eyes. He grinned sheepishly, seeing Libby crouched down beside him. "Hey.." He slowly rolled over and sat up slowly, stretching and yawning. He looked at Libby again and noticed that she was carrying a couple of mango's. "Wait.. where'd you get those?"

"I just went fruit-picking in the jungle." She saw his face change, and added, "I didn't go too far."

"Libby! You can't just go wandering off into the jungle after everything that's happened!" He exclaimed, getting up, "What if they say you? Like, one of their people might have seen you doin' your fruit pickin' and decided to come back and like, shoot the rest of us!"

"Hurley, if they were going to kill the rest of us they'd have done it by now." Libby said calmly, "Listen, we can't just starve. We need to eat, and I wasn't even too far away, I promise." She picked up one of the mango's and held it out to him. "C'mon. Let's eat, and then go for a walk down the beach. What d'you say?"

As always, he couldn't resist that look in her eyes. Feeling defeated, Hurley took the mango and began to eat, recalling that the last time he ate was atleast a day and a half ago. Everyone had been too shook up to even think about eating.

"Libby, I.." He began, looking at her. She was smiling expectantly at him, but he couldn't quite say it. Instead he grinned sheepishly at her, and took another bite from his mango. "You wanna uh, go for a walk?"

Libby laughed, "Yeah, I sure do." She said happily, taking his arm, "Let's go."

He smiled down at her as they began their walk down the beach. For the first time in atleast a week he actually felt quite content, and happy that Libby was still alive. He thought about when they had invaded the camp, how he had watched in horror as they killed more than a dozen people. He thought about how he and Libby had managed to survive the ordeal, and thanked God that she was still alive. If she hadn't survived, he didn't think he'd have been able to go on.

He realised he had stopped walking and stared down at Libby. She was staring at him strangely. "Uh, Hurley?" She said, sounding puzzled.

"Oh, sorry.." Hurley mumbled, smiling at her as he began walking again.

Libby's grip tightened on his arm, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two of them continued their walk in complete silence, though they both kept looking at eachother and smiling.

-----------------------------------------------

Ana-Lucia had been sitting alone on the beach, looking out at the ocean, watching the waves tossing back and forth. She felt someone's presence and craned her neck to see John Locke standing beside her. "Oh, it's you. What d'you want?" She asked, hugging her knees.

Locke sat down next to her and smiled. "What are you thinking about, Ana-Lucia?" He asked, looking at her.

"What's it to ya'?" She asked, sighing. John really got on her nerves sometimes. From day one he had been a mystery to her, he always seemed to be apart from everyone else. It was only every now and then that he chose to come up to you and start asking strange questions.

Locke shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Now Ana felt guilty and she turned to look at him. "Umm, I'm doing okay."

Locke smiled, "Well, that's good to know. It's just that you were screaming last night."

Ana froze, not looking at him. She didn't like to show that she was upset, and last night she had obviously shown that she was upset. She remember how comforting Sawyer had been, and now she found herself thinking about Sawyer again, wondering where he was. She remembered him taking her back to his tent, and saying that she could sleep there while he slept outside. She knew why this was, she knew he wanted to protect her and the rest of them from whatever was going to happen next. They had to come back, they wouldn't just leave them alone.

"Yeah, I know.." She replied, "I'm okay now. I was just feeling down, that's all."

"I know you're feeling guilty." Locke piped up suddenly, catching Ana off guard. She stared at him incredulously, but he went on, "Jack was very fond of you. The only reason he went with them, was to protect you."

"I don't need protecting," Ana said furiously, "I'm a cop, for god's sake! He was a _Doctor!" _She shivered, even though it wasn't cold she could still feel a chilly breeze for some reason, "If anyone needed protecting, it was him. And he had to go out there and fuck up completely. I should have stopped him, I should have--"

She was getting teary-eyed again. Locke watched with no expression while she rubbed her eyes furiously. "Ana, we're all feeling the effects of what's happened. Sun's barely talking, while Charlie won't talk at all." He then gave her a serious look, "But we've got to go on. We can't hide away in fear, and what's more, we all have to eat."

Ana looked up at him, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"I'm going boar hunting this afternoon. And I know, I _know _the Others will probably be watching for us. But I've got to do this. We've got to try and go on like we were before, otherwise things'll just fall apart. Do you agree?"

Ana nodded after a moment, agreeing that they did all need to eat. "I'll come with you." She said seriously.

"No, I can do it alone. Besides, if we all start going out into the jungle together they'll surely spot us. I'll carry a gun and a knife, so I assure you I'll be well protected against them." He saw a smile flash across her face and grinned back at her. "You hang in there, Ana-Lucia."

Ana smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks, John."

Still smiling, John stood up, and walked away. Ana watched him go, feeling strange. She had never particularly liked John up til now, but after that quick conversation she felt, for some strange reason, like they were friends. And she would do as he said. She would hang in there.

-----------------------------------------------

Ana had been heading to the caves when she noticed Sawyer conversing with Kate near his tent. She watched as Sawyer put an arm around Kate, then as he pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes she managed to tear her eyes away from them and continued on to the caves. She actually felt like she would throw up. Though Locke's kind words had been a sort of relief to her, she still felt terrible. She hoped that Sawyer would come and talk to her, she always felt a lot better when he did for some reason.

She found herself thinking about Jack, about their last conversation before he left. She would never talk to him again, she'd never see him alive again. God, she just wanted to turn back time.. if she'd just stopped him from going.. God, she couldn't handle this. She still felt something for Jack. He was dead, he was gone forever, but she still felt something nonetheless.

Shaking her head dismissively, Ana headed in the direction of the caves.

-----------------------------------------------

_"You can't go, Jack."_

_"Ana, I can't just let them go out there alone."_

_"No, you can't. Which is why I'm going with them."_

_"You're what?! No, no. I'm going, Ana."_

_"Jack, stop!"_

_Jack spun around and looked at her. She was glowering at him, hands on her hips. He sighed, "Ana, It'll be fine. It's just a trade, all right? Henry for Michael and Walt, okay? Sawyer, Jin and Locke are going, too. I think that's just about everyone we need."_

_"I was a cop, Jack. I've dealt with this kind of stuff before, and now I need you to let me go instead of you."_

_"Ana, I've got to do this. They'll want me to be there, I've got to do this. I'm sorry." He said, and he looked genuinely sorry. He must have saw how upset she was because he walked over to her and hugged her fiercely, "It's all gonna be okay, you know that, right? It's just a trade. Henry for Michael and Walt."_

_Ana stared up at him as he wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly his hands tightened around her and he moved in closer. Ana was suddenly rooted to the spot, as she felt Jack's breath hot on her face. He was about to kiss her, she was sure of it. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them again, waiting for him to make his move. Their lips were nearly touching now, she wanted him to kiss her, wanted him to.._

_He pulled back and stared at her, a fleeting look shock etched on his face. "I.. I'm gonna have to go now. They'll be waiting for me." He clamped a hand down on her shoulder and offered her a smile. "Take of yourself. Take care of everyone." He said, taking his hand off of her shoulder. When she smiled sadly back at him, he turned and left the hatch. She watched him go, feeling uneasy. She had just let him go off to do a deal with the Others. Well, she just had to hope that they would keep their word._

-----------------------------------------------

"Well hey there Ana Lulu."

Ana didn't need to turn around. She heard Sawyer's footsteps and knew he was approaching her. "Hello, Sawyer," She answered, rolling her eyes as she gathered more fresh water. "I noticed you and Kate before. Got a little love connection going on there?"

Sawyer looked shocked at her accusations, "Aw, hell no Hot Lips! You know you're the only girl for me."

"Whatever," Ana replied, "Locke's gone _boar hunting _by the way."

"What? In the jungle? Why the hell would he pull a stunt like that?!" Sawyer exclaimed furiously, "Damnit! That son of a bitch is gonna get us killed.."

"He's just looking out for us," Ana snapped. Sawyer looked surprised by this sudden burst of anger and laughed. "What's so funny? We've all got to eat. And he's just trying to make sure we don't go hungry and starve to death. If you knew anything about people's feelings you'd probably do the same, too."

She retrieved her fresh water and stormed out of the caves, leaving a hurt Sawyer to think over what she had just said.

-----------------------------------------------

Shannon was sitting alone on the beach. It was a beautiful day as always, though the heat was becoming unbearable. In the far distance she could see a shirtless Sawyer adjusting his tent. She could also see the sweat glittering on his chest.

She thought about Sayid again. Again? No, she had been thinking about him non-stop ever since he had been taken from her a couple of days ago. It wasn't fair, just as she had fallen inlove with someone they had to be taken from her. Shannon was beginning to realise that everyone she had ever loved in her life was being taken from her. Her mother, Her father, Boone, and now Sayid. She couldn't help but wonder if she had this 'bad luck' that Hurley was always going on about. She had come to the conclusion that she did.

Shannon stared out at the ocean, trying to not to think about Sayid. But, she couldn't help it..

-----------------------------------------------

_"Where is he?"_

_"Shannon--"_

_"WHERE IS HE?"_

_"..Follow me."_

_Kate led her down the corridor inside the hatch, and down into the main area where Ana-Lucia was sitting. "What the hell? Why did you let her in here? Kate? Kate! Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" Ana-Lucia snapped, jumping up from her seat._

_"Because, Ana-Lucia," Kate began through gritted teeth, "The guy she loves is in there. And I thought I'd let her see him. She loves him, Ana. I don't know if you know what love is but some people do. So with all due respect, I don't care what you think."_

_Ana, looking defeated, sighed and nodded. "He's through there." She mumbled, indicating a room to their left. _

_Shannon stared at Ana-Lucia for a long moment, shaking her head in disgust, before dashing after Kate. She ran into the room and there she saw Sayid, laying on the bed. He was awake, and his eyes lit up when he saw her. _

_"Shannon.." He groaned, reaching out for her._

_"I'm here," Shannon said, breaking down into tears, "I'll always be here."_

_He didn't say anything for a moment. Then.. "Thank you. I love you."_

_Shannon's heart was racing, "I know. You told me, remember? Right before you saved my life." _

_Sayid's eyes were welling up with tears now, "Yes, I know. I remember."_

_Shannon began to sob, screwing up her eyes. She tried so hard not to cry, but couldn't help it. She was just mortified to see him like this, nobody had any idea of how much it hurt her to see him like this. She felt like her heart was breaking, and hoped to God that he wouldn't be taken from her._

-----------------------------------------------

But he was. Three days later. So, that meant that he had died two days ago. Shannon still couldn't believe it, she felt like she had noone she could engage in a proper conversation with anymore. Claire was dead, Sun was going crazy and everyone else she had never really liked that much. She began to cry again, wanting it to be over, wanting to leave the island. She wondered if rescue would ever come, and she knew if or when it did, she would be quite happy to leave this god forsaken island and never look back.


	4. Frustration

Hurley and Libby were sitting on the beach after picking fruit together. Laying in Hurley's arms, Libby felt extremely content. Her feelings for Hurley were getting stronger and stronger as each day went by. From their first kiss she had decided that he was the one. She hadn't told him yet, but she would in good time. For now, she just wanted to try and enjoy his company, and make him feel good after what had happened.

Her eyes found Shannon, sitting alone and in tears. She found herself sitting up and glancing closely at Shannon. She sighed deeply, she didn't know Shannon too well but she knew that she had lost her brother about a month ago. She stared at the girl, feeling a sudden rush of sympathy towards her.

"Hurley.. I need to go and talk to Shannon."

Hurley, who had been dozing off, woke with a start. "Huh? What?"

Libby rolled her eyes, "I _said, _I need to talk to Shannon. Just look at her over there.. she looks like she could use someone to talk to. You think I should give it a shot?" She asked. If Shannon didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want to be intruding.

"I dunno, she's been messed up ever since Boone died. And now Sayid.. man, we're all pretty messed up right now. But uhh, you could give it a try. You're a psycologist, right? You can talk to people about their problems."

Libby smiled sweetly at him, "A _psychiatrist. _But, you were close that time."

Hurley felt himself blush, "Umm, so anyway, you could try. She might not wanna talk, though. But.." He was startled when Libby turned around and kissed him. When she pulled away, he felt dazed. "Uhh, thanks.."

"Welcome," Libby said, laughing at his expression, "I'll be back in a while."

"Take your time, dude." Hurley said, grinning as she stood up and went to see to Shannon.

Shannon looked surprised when Libby walked up to her, and looked away immidiately. She was staring intently at her nails, but Libby knew she was obviously uncomfortable around other people at the moment. "Umm.. Shannon?"

"What do you want?" Shannon said after a long pause, making it known to Libby that she didn't really feel like launching into a conversation.

Libby sat down next her. "Look, if you don't wanna talk to me that's fine, but you've got to eat and drink something. We're worried about you, Shannon."

Shannon looked up and stared at her in disbelief, "_Worried_ about me? They're not _worried _about me. They're more concerned about getting revenge against the people who've done this to us." Libby noticed how red her eyes were, "They don't care about me. Nobody care's about eachother. We're all strangers here, do you see?"

"I know you and Sayid.."

"_You_--" She leapt to her feet and pointed a finger accusingly at Libby, "_You _don't know _anything _about me and Sayid. You people almost killed me when you first got here." She was yelling now, Libby hadn't anticipated this, and now she was feeling very uncomfortable. "Well, now he's gone. You know, I actually wish she'd just killed me before. I'd have made sure she killed me if I'd known this was going to happen.."

She gave Libby a long lingering look of disgust before storming off down the beach. Libby was left to stare hopelessly after her. She turned around to look at Hurley, who had apparently been watching, and shrugged her shoulders. Hurley looked deeply sympathetic and beckoned her back over to him.

"I was just trying to help.." She moaned, flopping down next to him.

"You can help anyone," Hurley told her matter-of-factly, "She's just emotional, dude. Give her some time and she'll come around."

Libby smiled, inclining her head towards him, "You really know how to pick a girl up when she's down."

Hurley froze, "Uhh-- I'm sorry, I didn't--" He began, but Libby had pressed a finger to his lips.

"I wasn't being sarcastic, you dummy! God, I love you."

-----------------------------------------------

Sawyer, who had been rifling through his stash in his tent, stopped suddenly. He closed his eyes briefly as a smirk played on his lips. He knew she was out there, probably wanted to apologise for being so rude to him before. Well, that was fine. "I know you're back there.." He began, resisting the urge to chuckle as his head went 'round the shelter.

He was dismayed to find Shannon standing there, obviously trying to conceal the fact that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and she looked a mess. While he was annoyed at being disturbed at his tent by anyone that wasn't either Kate or Ana-Lucia, Sawyer had to admit that he felt sorry for the girl. Al Jazeera had been her whole world since they'd crashed, he'd known it from the start. It was _he _who first figured out their 'relationship'. Well, besides Boone.

"What's up, Sticks? You ain't lookin' so good." Sawyer said, glancing her up and down and raising his eyebrows.

"I need some aspirin. Do you have some?" Shannon asked, getting straight to the point.

While Sawyer felt a little bit of sympathy for her, he still began to smirk. Being cocky was the only way he could get through a time like this. If he started moping around now, he would break within days. He couldn't let that happen. Afterall, he _w_as Sawyer.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit now Cowboy, so how about you just give me some fucking aspirin?"

Sawyer was shocked by her harsh tone of voice. He had never heard Shannon talk like this to anyone before. Usually she was whining about something that barely mattered or talking about something boring and uninteresting. Now however, she looked ready to burst with anger.

"Okay Sweet Cheeks, let's just calm down for a second." The smile was from his face was gone now and he sat down. "What do you need aspirin for?"

"I just.. I just need it. I've got a headache. I don't feel well, you know, the usual thing.." She began to look away from him and something in her face told Sawyer that she wasn't being strictly truthful. "Just-- please. Give it to me. I never ask you for _anything_, Sawyer."

Sawyer was debating with himself whether to give her the aspirin, he didn't think it was worth 'protecting' his 'secret stash' anymore as there were only a few of them left. Who exactly was going to try and steal anything now, anyway? "Wait a minute.." He drawled, disappearing into his tent for a moment. When he returned he was carrying a small bottle of aspirin.

Shannon smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks, Sawyer. You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"It was nothin', Sticks. And uh.." He grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away, "Just-- take care of yourself, huh?"

Surprised that he cared, Shannon smiled nervously as Sawyer released her, "I will. Thanks."

He watched her go, feeling his stomach beginning to tie a large knot. He then quickly shook his head and went back to sorting through his stash.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Hey Abdul! You sure this is the right way?"_

_Sawyer, Locke, Sayid, Jack and Jin had been trecking through the jungle for two hours. Sayid had insisted that he come along, much to Jack's displeasure. Jack had tried to keep the group small, so they wouldn't be spotted. Now however, they appeared to be lost. Sayid had claimed that he knew exactly where they were going, but now he didn't seem to be so sure. Henry Gale had a bag over his head and had been gagged by Sayid, and was walking infront of Jack and Sawyer._

_"I'm sure," Sayid responded, "They said a small clearing, with a large rock and and a small rock beside it, so no, Sawyer, I'm not lost."_

_"Whatever.." Sawyer mumbled, "I just wanna get this slimeball there, drop him off and pick up Hoss 'n Short Round so we can all head home."_

_"Yeah well, Sawyer, just keep your mouth shut if you've not got anything interesting to say, Okay?" Jack said sharply, looking over his shoulder at Sawyer._

_"You've changed your tune, Doc," Sawyer said indignantly, "This mornin' you were all fine and dandy, sayin' you were gonna come.." He grinned and realised, "Oh, I get it. Little Red Riding Hood's on your mind, ain't she?"_

_"Little Red-- Wait, what?"_

_"Come on, Jacko!" Sawyer continued, laughing at Jack's stunned look, "We all know how you feel about her.. hey, she's on the market. You should definitely make a move."_

_"Surprisingly enough, Sawyer, not everyone is like you," Jack said plainly, "I mean, there are more important things to think about than being horny all day long."_

_This got laughs out of Locke and Sayid, and even raised a Jin chuckle, though he wasn't quite sure what was being said. Sawyer grimaced. "Yeah, you're real funny Doc. A real funny guy." He growled, "Always know how to put a guys back up, don't ya?"_

_"Could say the same about you, James," Locke interjected, grinning._

_Sawyer stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's your problem, Old Man?"_

_Locke had been about to respond when they all froze in mid-action. Sawyer inclined his head slightly, trying not to move a muscle. He had just heard a rustle from behind them. And then a twig snapping. Shit, this was it.._

_"Look's like this is it," Jack said, as if reading Sawyer's thoughts. He grabbed Henry Gale and pointed the 9mm gun into his back. "If you're there, come out right now! We've got your guy. Bring out Michael and Walt!"_

_Silence for a moment. Suddenly, the man Sawyer recognized from the raft, the same man who had kidnapped Walt and taken Kate hostage, stepped out of the bushes. He looked worse for wear, even scruffier than the last time they had encountered him. He grinned, stepping forwards. Jack, Sawyer and co took a step back, still holding onto Henry._

_"Before anything happens, Jack, we need to talk. All of us, together." _

_He spoke the words in a gruff tone of voice. Jack and Sawyer exchanged worried glances. What was going on?_

-----------------------------------------------

Kate had been taking a walk, trying to clear her head. That morning she had seen Ana-Lucia heading for the caves, had watched out of the corner of her eye as she hugged Sawyer while Ana looked on jealously. Yes, she knew Ana was jealous. Kate was feeling things for Sawyer, thing she couldn't possibly reveal to him just yet. It was too soon, things had happened and everyone was too out of it to really converse for a while. Kate had only been walking alone for a short while when she heard someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and, to her displeasure, saw Ana-Lucia running towards her.

"Hey," Ana said simply, falling into step beside Kate.

Kate managed to smile, "Hey."

"So.. you doin' okay? I mean, I don't wanna intrude or anything, but I just wanted to see how everyone was." Ana explained to her, "I already talked to Libby and Hurley. They're doing okay, Libby told me she tried to talk to Shannon and.. well, you know."

Kate sighed, "Yeah, Shannon.. I was there with her when Sayid died."

"That's rough," Ana replied, not knowing what else to say. "Listen.. I think we should call a meeting. Tonight. To discuss what we're gonna do next."

This made Kate stop dead in her tracks. "What? A meeting? What are we supposed to talk about? You _do _know that what happened only happened a week ago, so people are still trying to get to grips with it?"

Ana's lip curled. She knew Kate was trying to patronise her. "Yeah, I know."

Kate nodded, "Well, then. Let's just wait a while 'til we have a meeting.." She said, and even though Ana nodded as if she understood, she knew very well that it was only Kate that had no interest whatsoever in a group meeting. For some reason Kate appeared to be avoiding everyone besides Sawyer. Ana knew of Kate's feelings for him and, as she and Sawyer seemed to be talking the most out of everyone so far, Ana seriously debated telling Sawyer about it. Then she realised that Sawyer probably already knew, his eyes had fallen apart Kate the other night as she passed by while they were digging and the two had shared a long, lingering glance at oneanother. She wondered if Sawyer felt the same.

Suddenly, Ana realised that she was being ridiculous. Who was she to interfere with their little 'relationship'? It was none of her business. And yet.. her thoughts still lingered on Sawyer. Was she beginning to like him? No, no way. She still wasn't over Jack yet.

"I'm gonna.." Kate began, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Great talk." Ana lied, grinning at Kate. She had never really liked the brunnette, but now atleast she knew exactly where they stood with eachother. Kate obviously didn't like her at all, or she wouldn't have been so eager to get away.

She wasn't wrong. As Kate walked away, she was grimacing.

-----------------------------------------------

_"You can't go, Jack."_

_"Ana, I can't just let them go out there alone."_

_"No, you can't. Which is why I'm going with them."_

_"You're what? No, no. I'm going, Ana."_

_"Jack, stop!"_

_Kate watched as Jack turned to look at her. Turned to look at Ana-Lucia. Kate was hiding in the shadows, having come down to tell Jack that the others were leaving. She was instead watching an arguement between Jack and Ana-Lucia. She had been watching Ana for a couple days and had noticed how often she was with Jack. It was as if the two of them were joined at the hip. Whenever Jack was up the beach, Ana was following him like a little puppy dog. Whenever Jack was down in the hatch, Ana was there, asking how he was feeling, always wanting to be near him. _

_Now Ana looked very cross as Jack declared that he was going. She had wanted to go instead of him, and Kate didn't get why. Then she realised. Ana was trying to protect Jack, because she was in love with him. She had to be. There was no other explanation for her strange behaviour. _

_A few words were exchanged when suddenly Jack hugged Ana, looking close to tears. And then something unexpected happened that caught Kate completely off guard. Jack actually looked as though he was going to kiss Ana. Kate held her breath, waiting for it to happen, but it never did. Jack pulled away from Ana's embrace and said goodbye. Then, he began to walk towards Kate, who bolted, making it look as though she had just arrived._

_He approached her. "So, are they ready?" Jack asked, sounding a bit breathless._

_Kate nodded. "Yeah, they're waiting for you. Jack--" She caught his arm, "Please, don't do anything stupid. Do whatever they say, all right?"_

_Jack smiled and clapped her on the back, as though she were a guy, "I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He winked at her, "Don't wait up."_

_Kate smiled weakly at him and turned to watch him leave the hatch, not realising then that this would be the last time she ever saw him alive._

-----------------------------------------------

Shannon sat in her tent, staring down at the bottle of aspirin Sawyer had given her. She didn't want to have to deal with any of them anymore, she just wanted to see Boone and Sayid, and everyone who had ever been taken away from her. She just wanted to be free of it all.

Unsure of what she was about to do, Shannon slowly began to unscrew the lid of the bottle..


	5. Jealousy

_There was no hope for Sayid._

_According to Kate, he was going to be fine. He would recover from this. The bullet had just missed his heart and lungs by inches. However, a couple of days after Jack's death, Shannon had come to visit him, wondering how he was. She hadn't been allowed to see him for a whole day, as Kate had said that he needed his rest. And now she was visting him, walking into his room.._

_"Sayid? SAYID?!"_

_"Oh my god.."_

_"Kate, what's happening to him?!"_

_"I.. I don't.."_

_"WELL HELP HIM! DO SOMETHING! DO.. SOMETHING.."_

_Shannon broke down, her head falling onto Sayid's chest. Before he died, Sayid managed to grab Shannon's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Shannon looked up, tears spilling down her cheeks, and knew that this was goodbye. _

_And sure enough, Moments later, Sayid Jarrah was finally at peace._

-----------------------------------------------

Shannon slowly began to unscrew the lid of the bottle, tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she held the bottle, unsure of what to do next. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she just felt like she couldn't go on without him. Without them. Her family. Boone. Oh, god, _Boone.._

How she missed him. She had never admitted it to anyone but it was like they all knew. They were always being so kind to her, offering her their pity, Walt had even left her his most prized possession - his dog, Vincent, who had ran off into the jungle on the day of the raid just under a week ago.

She began to sob quietly, feeling bad about losing him. She had promised Walt that she would take care of him, and didn't know what she would do when he came back to discover that she had lost the damn dog.

_If _he came back.

Who _knew _where that little kid was? He could be dead for all she knew, along with Michael.

Shannon had tried to be strong, had tried to help out, even after Sayid's death she had tried her best to contribute. However Ana-Lucia seemed to be running the show now, calling the shots. Shannon frowned at the thought of her, even her name left a bad taste inside of her mouth.

_Ana-Lucia._

Ever since that Latino chick had wandered into their camp after almost _killing her, _Shannon, she had for some odd reason been welcomed with open arms. Even Sayid had taken a liking to her, and for the first few days Shannon had been convinced that he was attracted to her. She had almost broke things off with him because of this.

And now here she was, left to wallow in her own pity. She didn't know how they were going to survive this. More than half of them had been killed off by 'the Others' and Shannon was still convinced that they would soon be back to finish the job. And the worst part was, there was nothing she could do about it.

_Useless._

_No, I'm NOT useless._

_You're useless._

She could actually hear Boone's voice inside of her head. She heard it every single day, telling her again and again that she was useless, useless, _useless. _Useless little Shannon. She had never been good at anything. Had always been 'The Dumb Blonde'. The only reason guys were attracted to her was because of her looks. And then when they were done with her, they'd leave her.

_Sayid would have._

_If he'd gotten the chance, that is._

"Shut UP, Boone!" Shannon cried, slapping her face several times and dropping the aspirin in the process. She fell back, sobbing into her hands. She just didn't know how to handle it anymore. She could still hear Boone's voice, telling her to end it. Telling her to end it all.

_It's for the best. You know it is._

_Do it, Shannon! DO IT!_

"NO!! I WON'T!!" She screamed, jumping up and running out of her tent. She ran as fast as she could down the beach, past the caves, past Sawyer's shelter, past a troubled-looking Charlie, who actually stopped to stare as she ran right past him. She ran past Ana-Lucia, who was walking in the opposite direction. She ran right past them all, until she was too tired to run anymore and she stopped, collapsing onto the sand. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she'd actually thought of doing _that. _It was unreal. It wasn't like her. It wasn't _Shannon _of her.

"HEY, STICKS!"

Shannon turned her head and saw Sawyer running towards her. She blinked a few times and sat up, brushing sand out of her hair as he reached her.

"Sticks, what the hell are you doin'?!" He asked, looking frantic. She almost laughed in his face, this definitely wasn't very '_Sawyer' _of him.

"I was just.." She cast around for something to say. And then she knew. Pushing Boone's voice out of her head entirely, Shannon stood up and smiled at Sawyer, who's face was a picture. "I was just.." She was crying again, but she wasn't embarressed to do it infront of him. She felt like he knew her, better than everyone else atleast. If he hadn't, he'd have never given her the aspirin.

And then she realised. He had _known _that she was thinking about doing it. He had known all along.

And yet he hadn't tried to stop her. He'd just handed her the aspirin anyway.

He had _known _that she wouldn't do it at all.

"C'mon, let's get you--"

Before having time to even consider the consequences, Without even thinking, she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on his mouth. The thing that really got her was that he didn't pull away, he actually gave into her embrace and kissed her back. Eventually he did pull away though, looking at her like she had never seen him look at anyone. She didn't know if he was shocked, scared, or something else. His expression gave nothing away. But she guessed, shock.

"Thank you. _Thank you._" She said simply, shaking her head at him and laughing. She began to walk away, and knew he was looking at her. Knew he was watching her. She didn't want him, oh no, she wasn't in love with him. She definitely wasn't on the rebound or anything stupid like that. She had just been looking for a friend, and he'd been there. He'd actually helped her. Sawyer, had actually helped her.

And for that she respected him.

-----------------------------------------------

Libby had been going for fresh water when Ana-Lucia came running towards her. At first she feared the worst, thought Ana was coming to tell her that _they _had returned. That _they _had come back to kill them all. But apparently, it was a more pressing matter than any of that. Apparently, Shannon had kissed Sawyer.

"She just _kissed _him! Just like that!" Ana exclaimed, looking furious.

She looked even angrier when Libby started to laugh.

"What? What the hell's so funny?" Ana spat.

"_You, _being jealous." Libby said matter-of-factly, smirking.

Ana looked positively scandalized by this remark. "_Me? Jealous? _That's a joke!" She retorted. "She can have him for all I care, I just wanna know why the hell she was kissing him in the first place! Um, didn't Sayid _die _a few days ago? Did she forget that? Huh?"

She cursed under her breath in Spanish when Libby made a face.

"Well, maybe she's always liked the guy! Do you know her? Do I know her? Answer to that is, no! We don't know them, Ana-Lucia. I don't know you, and you don't know me. We've got no idea of what's going through eachother's heads."

Ana looked uncomfortable at her response, and sighed. "Yeah, but.. I just don't get it. She hates the guy! I've seen them talking! There's absolutely _no _chemistry there!" She insisted, crouching down beside a tree.

"Who are you, The Love Doctor?" Libby teased, "Look, I'm as surprised as you are, actually. I mean - Shannon and _Sawyer? _That's a new one! But let's not jump to conclusions. For all we know, he did something.. _nice, _for her. And she was just paying him back!"

"Yeah, something _real _nice I'll bet," Ana scoffed.

"Oh, you!" Libby laughed, rolling her eyes, "Let's just play it by ear, okay? If it happens again, well.. you're free to ask them! But for now just leave it alone, Ana, okay?"

Ana's lip curled slightly but she nodded. Yet that didn't stop her from remaining curious. What exactly had Sawyer done to deserve such a whopper of a kiss from Shannon? She had been watching, and the two had remained _intact _for atleast a minute, not even pausing for breath. So, that left Ana to wonder. Did Sawyer have a _thing _for Shannon? Or did she have a thing for _him?_

All she knew was if so, Kate was _definitely_ going to be disappointed.

-----------------------------------------------

Sun had been sitting quietly in her garden, just staring at it. It had once been beautiful, now it looked like something else, having been trampled on by the Others during the camp raid the previous week. She had been warned by Kate _not _to go into the jungle, and yet she couldn't help herself. This was _her _place. It was the only place where she could escape from the rest of them for just an hour or two.

However today, Sun was interrupted. She heard the rustling from somewhere infront of her, and at first she thought it was them, coming back for her. If it was, she would let them kill her. They had taken Jin, Claire, Jack, and many other people who she was just beginning to actually care about. She had loved Hin with all of her heart, but the other people that had perished that day had been like friends to her. She hadn't known them very well, but she had known them well enough to know that they were good people. Especially Jack, who she knew was a very good man. She had probably respected him the most out of all of them.

But it wasn't the Others. It was Charlie, stumbling out of the bushes.

"Oh.." Sun began, then realised it wasn't even worth starting a conversation. Charlie hadn't talked to anyone in days, and looking in his face now she was almost certain that he wouldn't want to talk to her now.

"Hi, Sun." Charlie said weakly, surprising her. "Doing a bit of gardening, eh?"

Sun fixed on him, but didn't say a word.

Charlie began to fidget uncomfortably, "Um, yeah. Well, you know.. oh, god." He began to cry. Sun's eyes widened as he flopped down beside her, crying into his hands. He hadn't talked for days and now, out of the blue, he was letting it all out. And worst of all, it was to her. A woman who had just lost her husband. A woman who didn't know how to cope with someone like this right now.

"She was just a _young mother," _Charlie began, and Sun knew he was talking about Claire. She also knew that Charlie had been very fond of the blonde, and of her young son Aaron. "And they _took _him away. And then killed _her _in cold blood." He sniffed, "I'm gonna kill them. And when I do, I'll find out exactly who killed Jin aswell, and then I'll--"

"Charlie, please." Sun injected, cutting him off. Charlie glanced at her, surprised. "Just, don't, Charlie."

Charlie had stopped crying, and was breathing hard. He nodded, understanding completely. "Yeah, I'm-- I'm sorry. I'm just.. a bloody moron."

Sun laughed a little. "You're not a moron, Charlie. You're a lot of things, but you're not a moron."

"Yeah, but I'm bothering you like this when you obviously--"

"Charlie, I--" She thought about bursting into tears, but would wait until he'd gone, "I've just lost my husband. _Jin. _The love of my life." She shuddered. "And not only did they take his life, but they took the lives of many other people, too. Some I hadn't even spoken to." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "So if I'm a little.. you know, it's not because of you. It's because of all of this. And you, of all people, should really understand that."

He looked shocked at her words, and his face fell again. With that he stood up, "I'll go. Leave you in peace. Just.. if you ever wanna talk, and stuff.." He smiled slightly when she nodded, and with that he left.

Sun watched him go, waited til he was out of sight, and then began to cry, falling forwards into the dirt, crying into it.

-----------------------------------------------

As soon as he was sure she couldn't see him, Charlie whipped out the heroine from his pocket. Sawyer had given him back his stash before, and he had foolishly given into his addiction. He stood, his eyelids flickering, eyes opening and closing. He had missed the lovely, warm feeling. He was glad to have it back, especially at a time like this.

He gave a startled cry when he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He stood back, heart pounding. He was shocked to see someone coming out of the bushes, holding with him a dead boar.

Charlie relaxed.

It was John Locke.


	6. Discuss

**For all you SKATE fans here is a little Skate chapter. It's very short but alas, chapters won't be this short in the future. Enjoy!**

Sawyer was sitting by his tent, thinking about what had just happened to him. All he had done was race over to her, wanting to know whether she was okay or not. He had thought that she might have OD'ed with the aspirin, but, she hadn't..

Something had definitely happened though, she had kissed him. She had _kissed him. _Shannon, the girl who he had never really given a crap about until that moment. She really was a great kisser, Sawyer actually envied old Al Jazeera for having all the fun with her. Then he felt bad for thinking like this, and sighed to himself.

He couldn't quite get his head around it. He had given her the aspirin, too stupid to realise that she could easily OD. And after what she'd gone through, Sawyer wouldn't have been at all surprised if she'd have gone through with it. She obviously hadn't, thankfully, but he still felt extremely bad for giving her the possibility. He remember she still had the bottle of aspirin and thought about retrieving it from her, when Kate walked up.

"Hey." She said plainly, hands in her pockets as she stood by his tent.

Sawyer looked up at her. "Yeah, hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Kate, nothin' atall."

He had said this quickly, and he knew she probably wouldn't believe him. He didn't know whether she knew about the kiss, he actually hoped she hadn't. He didn't need her going on at him about it. He just needed some time to himself to think things over for a while.

"Come on, just tell me." Kate said, a pleading look in her eyes.

Sawyer stared up at her, wishing she would leave him alone. He needed to be alone for a while, to mull things over in his head. He wanted to go and see Shannon, to just ask her.. why. Not to mention that he needed that aspirin back, he was starting to get a headache himself.

"She kissed me." Sawyer blurted out, rubbing his forehead.

Kate stood there, mouth open. "What? Who kissed you?" She croaked, but her head was spinning. Someone had kissed him? Who? Then she shook her head impatiently, there were so many more important matters to be taken into account and yet she was worrying over who had kissed Sawyer?

Sawyer suddenly felt nervous talking to her. Looking into her face, he knew she liked him. He had known for quite a long time, even before The Doc had died she had wanted to be around him all the time. And her face when he told her someone _else _had kissed him made him fear the worst.

"Shannon," He breathed, "Shannon kissed me."

Kate didn't know what to say to this. "Umm.. well, what are you-- what are you going to do? Uh, _why? _Why did she kiss you?" She struggled to stutter.

"Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be sittin' here now, would I?" Sawyer growled, then he felt bad. "Sorry, I'm just.. y'know. I don't know what to do. And the poor kid, she seems, y'know.. she asked me for some goddamn aspirin for cryin' out loud!"

"And you _gave _it to her?" Kate exclaimed, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Relax, she's not thinkin' about doin' _that,_" Sawyer reassured her, "What I didn't get though, was that she went runnin' down the beach like she was Rocky, then when I came over to see what the hell was goin' on, she just kissed me!"

"She's just going through a rough time at the moment.." Kate said, hoping against hope that Shannon didn't _like _Sawyer.

"Yeah well, I'm as much in the dark as you are, Freckles," Sawyer said, leaning back, trying to return his old cocky manner. "Anyway, can't a guy get some peace and quiet around here without women constantly throwin' themselves at him?"

Kate looked unimpressed. "I'm _throwing _myself at you?"

"Well, why'd you come over here in the first place. huh Sheena?" Sawyer enquired, grinning.

Kate laughed, "Whatever, Sawyer. You keep thinking like that. And I just came over to say hey.." She looked around absent-mindly, "I um, I'm gonna go and umm.."

"Yeah," Sawyer injected before she could say anything else, "You go and do what you gotta' do, _Kate._"

She smiled at him and departed, not looking back. Sawyer waited until she had gone before getting up, stretching, and setting off down the beach for Shannon's tent. Afterall, he _did _need that aspirin back.


	7. Thoughts

Libby had been doing her and Hurley's laundry when he came running towards her, looking ready to pass out. Libby chuckled, he had said that he 'felt like going for a run' and had gone running 'round the beach. "So, you're all tired out now, huh?" She enquired, smirking at him.

It looked like Hurley needed a few seconds to catch his breath, so Libby waited. Finally.. "Yeah, you uh.. you could say that, I.. guess.." He panted, sitting down beside her. "You.. you.. should have uh, come.. with me.." He added, "You're.. better than.. me, at this.."

"Aw, don't say that, atleast you're _bothering _to go running, the rest of us are all too damn lazy, I guess." She joked, offering him a smile which he didn't return. She then remembered and felt bad, "Sorry.. it's just, they're all.. losing it. They really need to loosen up a little, or they'll go crazy."

"Yeah, I guess.." Hurley said sadly, laying back. "Umm, sorry I -- y'know, didn't like, say anything when you said you.. y'know.."

"It's okay Hurley, honestly. I wasn't expecting you to--"

"But I do like you, a lot! I just.." Hurley interrupted her, blushing.

Libby laughed a little, "I know, look, we don't need to talk about this right now. I wasn't trying to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that.." She said quietly, feeling a little uncomfortable herself.

Hurley had obviously noticed and decided to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters. "So.. did you see Shannon and Sawyer before?" He asked while helping her with their laundry.

"No, but Ana told me _all _about it," Libby answered, chuckling, "I couldn't believe it myself. Neither could she, by the sound of it. She seemed kinda' jealous, aswell." She laughed just thinking about it. "I know she's got a thing for him. Ever since she first met him, but that was only a couple of weeks ago.."

"Really? Ana-Lucia and.. Sawyer?" Hurley began to laugh, "Yeah, right."

"What? What's so funny? I think they'd make a nice couple." Libby said truthfully.

"Yeah, sure.." Hurley said, fighting back laughter.

Libby sighed and lay down beside him. It was late afternoon now, the best time of the day. She looked at him sideways and wondered if she had done the right thing confessing to him that she loved him. She couldn't actually believe she'd said it, but she meant it. She knew she loved him, she had decided that she really did just two days ago.

Rolling over onto her side, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek, snuggling close to him and closing her eyes. She just felt like going to sleep, she was exhausted. She felt him shift uncomfortably and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling puzzled.

"I uh.." Hurley looked anxious, "I was gonna say last week, but after all the, well you know.. and then today you said it, and-- I love you, Libby."

She was so taken aback by this that she sat up, wondering if she was dreaming. He actually _loved _her? Her eyes began to sparkle with tears. She hadn't heard someone say 'I love you' to her since before her late husband died. And now here he was, telling her he loved her. She sat up suddenly, feeling slightly light-headed.

Hurley seemed to take this the wrong way. "I-- I'm sorry if I--"

"Don't!" Libby said quickly, pressing a finger to his lips, "Don't act as though you've done something wrong." She said softly, smiling widely at him, "You've just made me the happiest woman.. _on this island._" She said after a moment, chuckling. He began to laugh with her and soon the two of them were laying on their sides spluttering with laughter.

He sat up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful," He said, not sounding so nervous anymore.

Libby found herself blushing crimson, "Finally, a compliment!" She laughed, hitting him playfully. He didn't look offended, on the contrary he looked pleased that he his compliment had been a hit with her. They stopped laughing, then followed an awkward moment. Not knowing what else to do, Libby leaned over and kissed him softly on his mouth. He returned her kiss, but his was harder than hers had been. Libby blushed, what had meant to be an innocent peck had turned into something more. His kisses were different, she had never been kissed like this before in her life. His kisses were warmer, deeper _and _more tender than David's had ever been. She had never really felt the love with her previous spouses, before David of course. He had been the true love of her life, but Hurley.. well, he was something else.

She let him kiss her some more, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. When his hands went around her waist she began to wonder where this was going. They were in plain sight of the other Castaway's, and yet here they were, making out on the beach. She allowed him to lower his hands slightly, she enjoyed his touch, which felt warm and welcoming. He began to softly kiss her neck, and she closed her eyes briefly, shuddering slightly. He kissed her lips again; this time his kisses were deeper than before. Libby didn't want to ruin this wonderful moment, however she knew that if they wanted to be intimate together they should really find somewhere more secluded.

She bit his lip slightly, not too hard though. He opened his eyes, looking surprised. "I think.." Libby began seductively, "We should go back to _your _tent."

Hurley obviously hadn't expected this, maybe he had just thought they were going to lay there and harmlessly make out for a while. However, Libby wanted more, she hadn't felt this way in a very long time and couldn't just let it go to waste. "Uhh.. sure. Umm.. are we gonna..?" Hurley began, the nervous expression returning to his features.

Libby nodded, grinning at him, "Unless.. you don't umm.." She tried to keep smiling, but she too was quite anxious. She hadn't been with anyone since David, and that had been over three years ago. Sure she'd kissed a few guys she'd been on dates with, but she'd never been in love or been _with anyone_ since David.

"No, wait! Dude!" Hurley said quickly, his old mannerisms returning, "I never said I didn't, y'know.. wanna like, do _that. _I mean I do, I really do. But.. someone might, y'know.. _see us._" He said in an undertone, even glancing around warily as if seeing if anyone was listening in.

This made Libby snort with laughter. "They won't! And even if they do, they wouldn't even try to interrupt us."

Hurley considered this, "I guess.. you're right. So uh.. are we just gonna go.. together? Or what?" He enquired, looking confused.

Libby thought for a moment, "I'll go first, wait five minutes and then follow me. Your tent, got it?" She said, trying not to sound firm or as though she were pushing him into anything. Hurley grinned sheepishly and nodded. Winking at him, Libby stood and disappeared down the beach.

She had almost reached Hurley's tent when Ana-Lucia came running towards her. Libby groaned. What did she want _now? _Sure, she was happy to give Ana advice and all, but why _now? _Why _now _at this precise moment? _Why??_

"Hey, Libby," Ana said coolly, falling into step beside her. "Something wrong?"

"No.. why would there be?" Libby muttered as she brisk walked down the beach, "Listen, Ana--"

"I don't know, you just seemed sorta.. y'know, out of it." Ana remarked, giving her a look, "Anyway.. I was talking to John before.. he thinks we shouldn't fear them. And you know what? I agree, that's why I've decided.." She looked up at Libby, "We're gonna go out there, and we're gonna find them."

This made Libby stop in her tracks. "What?! Ana, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. We can't just go out there! You know what it was like before we came here. Don't you remember?" She shook her head at Ana, feeling a sudden overwhelming sympathy for her, "Ana, I know you're shook up. But you have to remember that there are only a few of us left. You saw what they did! You saw how they killed nearly all of us. If we try to find them, they'll kill the rest of us. Do you want to that to happen?"

Ana sighed, looking down. Libby nodded, "I thought not." She sighed, carrying on down the beach to Hurley's tent. She looked back over her shoulder at Ana, and felt guilty. She hadn't meant to talk that way to her, Ana had been her first friend on the island since the crash. However, she always felt that she was the one having to prevent Ana from stepping out of line. She groaned, she wasn't Ana's mother. Ana had to learn to think before she acted.

Libby was walking much slower than before; her conversation with Ana had almost killed the exhilerating mood she had been in before. Now she resented Ana for coming to her in the first place, but carried on to Hurley's tent anyway. He would probably be waiting for her by now, anyway.

He was. He had obviously come a different way to her. He was sitting inside when she entered, and looked up sharply when she came inside. "Woah.. sorry. So.." He made room for her to sit beside him. Not wanting to kill _his _mood, Libby began to kiss him, not wanting to make things awkward. He began to pull at her shirt. She chuckled at his clumsy hands, and he blushed.

She lay down beside him. "You ready for this?" She asked, her heart beating so fast she could barely breath.

"I think so." Hurley said, no longer nervous. With that, she mounted him, kissing him hard as their bodies began to entwine.

-----------------------------------------------

_It had been a lazy afternoon, and Libby had found herself, to her surprise, doing laundry with Rose. The two of them had been laughing and joking; she had never really talked to Rose and now she realised just what a nice woman she really was. _

_"Really? He actually did that?" Libby had been saying, snorting with laughter._

_"Well, that's Bernard for you. Always the joker," Rose rolled her eyes. "So, what about you and young Hurley?"_

_Libby's smile faded at this. "Umm, what about us?" She enquired, trying to look surprised._

_Rose laughed, "Come on, I've seen you two together on more than one occassion. You're always together, don't think I haven't noticed! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm blind to everything, you know."_

_Libby sighed, "Yeah, well. There's no 'us', that I know of." She said, looking out at the ocean, "I like him, but he seems.. insecure."_

_"Hurley, insecure?" Rose said in disbelief. Then she tilted her head slightly, "Well, I'd believe that. He's sweet and all, but he seems like he might have a few issues with the world." Then, as if dismissing this, she shook her head. "But he likes you, I know it. And why wouldn't he, huh? You're a beautiful young girl, and he's a sweet kid. You two should really.."_

_"Look, maybe you're right," Libby interrupted, feeling increasingly uncomfortable, "But it's not that easy for me. I had a husband, four infact. My last husband.. he died, three years ago. I haven't been with anyone else since then."_

_Rose nodded, "I'm sorry." But she looked confused, "So you haven't been in love since then?" When Libby gave her a stern look, she suddenly understood. "Oh.. Well, you could do worse than Hurley, you know. He's a great kid, and he seems so distant sometimes. He could use a nice girl like you to pick him up." _

_Libby shrugged, "Maybe.. he's never indicated that he likes me.. we've talked a little but I don't even know him." She answered._

_"But you like him, right?" Rose enquired._

_"Yeah.. I do." Libby admitted._

_"Then go for it! God know's a little 'island romance' will keep you entertained 'til we get out of here.." _

_"Island romance?" Libby mused, hanging up another damp item of clothing._

_"Honey, what else am I supposed to call it?" She answered, though there was a broad smile on her face. _

_Libby laughed, but she took Rose's words seriously. Yes, she did like Hurley. But was she willing to take the first step? Besides, she didn't even know whether he liked her or not. He had definitely show signs of being interested in her, but was she mistaking that for friendly gestures? Libby sighed, she just didn't know what to do. _

-----------------------------------------------

Shannon had been fixing her shelter when he Sawyer approached her. She turned around, not expecting to see him standing there infront of her, and found herself blushing. She hadn't meant to kiss him, she hadn't been all that embarressed about it before, but now she could sense the awkward tension between them. Sawyer walked right up to her, and began helping her with the shelter.

"So.. Sticks. Are you gonna tell me what happened earlier?" He asked, pretending to concentrate on the shelter, it seemed.

Shannon did the same, adjusting the roof slightly. "I--I was gona come and give you back the aspirin.. I realised I.. didn't need to take any after all. But my head feels fine now," She said, glancing briefly at him before her gaze went back to the shelter. "I'm sorry, though. I shouldn't have.. you know."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Sawyer agreed, and Shannon's muscles tensed; she knew he would be pissed at her. However, he went on to say: "You know how many other women on this island have got the hots for me, Sweet Cheeks?"

Shannon laughed nervously, "What? Who would ever have the hots for you?" She teased, smirking at him.

"Well Kate for starters, and I'm pretty sure Little Latina has a little thing for me too. And I don't mean to brag.." He began to smirk, too, "But that Libby chick has been givin' me the eye for quite some time now. Face it Sticks, you got competition."

Shannon didn't laugh. "I haven't got _'the hots' _for you, Sawyer. Incase you'd forgotten, Sayid died a couple of days ago. I loved him, so if you think by bragging about how many other girls 'supposedly' wanna fuck you, is gonna' get me interested, you came to the wrong girl."

She stormed off. Sawyer groaned, sitting down by her shelter. No, he hadn't forgotten. He had just been trying to make things easier for the poor girl, but he guessed he'd failed at that. He watched her walk away and felt awful, and actually guilty for the first time in his life. It seemed they had all been giving him lip for the past day or so, and he was getting rather sick of it. He was only trying to lighten up and get everyone in a good mood.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was the inhalers, sticking out of the tent. He picked them up and noticed that the lid was unscrewed. He also noticed a couple of aspirin's had been laying beside the bottle.

Cursing, Sawyer stood up and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------

Ana-Lucia had been taking a walk when something she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. She backtracked a little; she was almost certain that she had seen Libby inside of Hurley's tent. Moving closer, Ana crept up to the tent to take a look inside. Although something told her she shouldn't, she just couldn't help herself.

The sight that met her eyes was priceless. There they were, Hurley and Libby, both naked and clinging together. _Thank god they're both covered up, _Ana mused to herself as she stared at them, shocked by what she was seeing. She had known that Libby and Hurley was something of an item, but hadn't expected them to take the plunge so soon in their 'relationship'. Ana found herself chuckling, and even stood by when the two lovers began to stir. Libby was the first to wake up, she saw Ana and jumped slightly.

"Well, well, well.." Ana drawled, smirking, "You two moved pretty fast, huh?"

"Ana, what the hell are you doing?" Libby enquired furiously, running a hand through her untidy hair.

Ana folded her arms. "I was just coming to look for you actually, to apologise."

Libby shifted uncomfortably, "Apologise for what?" She said.

"You know what," Ana sighed, lowering her head. There was a small silence, before she rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'd better leave you two love birds alone. Catch you later, Libby." She snickered at them before straightening up and walking off.

"Dude.." Hurley groaned after she left.

Libby stared down at him and smiled, "You're awake?"

"Yeah, and I totally heard all of that.." He muttered, "So, what did she do?"

Libby blinked at him. "What?" She said.

"She just apologised.." Hurley mumbled, puzzled.

"Oh, right," Libby chuckled, "That was nothing, it was just.. It was nothing, Hurley, honestly."

Not looking like he believed her, Hurley gave her a look and shrugged. Libby tilted her head at him and smiled before getting up and starting to dress. Hurley sat up, "You're leavin'? Already?" He enquired, looking extremely crest-fallen.

Libby laughed, "I have to go and talk to Ana. I can't lay around here all day, anyway." She explained.

"Why not?" Hurley said, glancing at her strangely. When he recieved no response, he added: "You'll be back later, though, right? I mean, you'll come back later..?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Libby said, winking at him before exiting.

"Wait, Libby!"

Libby poked her head in through the shelter.

"I.. love you." Hurley said in a strange tone of voice, grinning at her.

Libby smiled back at him, "I love you more." She said, before disappearing.

Satisfied with that, Hurley grinned to himself.


	8. Addiction

**Hey, guys. So, I was totally laughing my ass off at some of the latest comments. Honestly, I'm so, **_**so **_**sorry! I didn't mean to paint such a picture :P Honestly, that's the last of that. I just wanted to do a chapter that focused more on Hurley and Libby. Hope i didn't put you off reading too much! Also to clear a few things up..**

**1. The fanfic is set probably inbetween "One of Them" and "Dave". **

**2. Libby and Hurley began their 'relationship' earlier than Dave it'll be explained later on.**

**3. If anyone forgot, Sawyer returned Charlie's drugs to him after they pretended to kidnap Sun at the end of "The Long Con". Originally Charlie didn't take them, but in this fanfic I'm saying he did.**

**I also fixed a few things by replacing a couple of chapters. I realised that I had had Sayid injured in the hatch before they had even gone to see the Others, and that I had had Sayid going with them, so i fixed that.**

-----------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell--?"

Charlie stared as Locke emerged from the jungle, dragging along with him a clearly dead boar. Charlie shuddered, even though Locke had admittedly tried to help him fight against his drug addiction, Charlie was still scared of him. There was just something about him.. he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"This one was easy to find," Locke panted, struggling with the boar, "You wanna help me get it back to camp, Charlie? I'd appreciate it." Charlie said nothing for a moment, then reluctantly came over to help carry the boar back to camp.

"So.. how are things?" Locke asked as they walked.

Charlie looked up sharply but said nothing.

"It's nice to see you're talking again," Locke remarked, offering him a small smile, "I was beginning to think that you'd come out of this-- well, you know." Still, Charlie said nothing, and still Locke kept talking. "You saved my life that day, Charlie. Don't you remember?"

Charlie stopped walking. Locke looked back at him and shook his head sympathetically at him.

"You stopped to help me, when everyone else was running for their lives." Locke noted, smiling at him, "I acted foolishly, I thought I could run with my bad leg but.. well, I couldn't. And you know what happened after that day? My leg just.. healed." He smiled even wider, "I think that happened because of you, Charlie."

"You.. you just looked like you needed some help." Charlie said quietly, and then he laughed a little, "Yeah, all right you Bald Geezer. I saved your life and all, but it's not because I like you." They had started to walk again, the boar trailing along behind them. "So don't even begin to think that.." Charlie added, though he was smiling now.

"I'm not asking you to like me, Charlie," Locke began, "I just wanted to say, thank you. I'd have died that day if you'd have left me there.."

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome." Charlie murmered back to him.

"Been using again, Charlie?" Locke said suddenly, turning to face him. Charlie froze, then hung his head. He didn't understand how Locke could have possibly guessed that he was using again. He had kept his head down, talked normally and answered his questions.

When Charlie said nothing, Locke obviously guessed the worst, because he too hung his head and shook his head. "I suppose you got your hands on the statues? I'm not going to have an arguement with you, I just thought that after everything.." He sighed, knowing it was a lost cause. "It's your life, Charlie. But don't think that the heroine is going to replace her."

They continued back to camp without uttering another word. Charlie knew that Locke had been referring to Claire, but he didn't care. He was past caring about anything now, he just wanted her to be here, or to be _there _with her. He wanted to be away from it all. He couldn't cope anymore.

Ana-Lucia was the first to notice them as they emerged from the jungle. They set the boar down and stood by catching their breath as Ana came running over to them. "Nice work," She said to Locke, grinning. Her gaze went to Charlie and she frowned. "What were _you_ doing out there?"

"None of your bloody business," Charlie hissed, and he walked off. He suddenly felt strange, and realised that he desperatedly needed another hit. _Another hit.. _He tried to forget Locke's words. Tried to forget how Locke had actually helped him through his withdrawal. And now here he was, starting allover again. Well, he didn't care. He needed something to keep his mind off other things.

Off her..

Claire.

_I miss you, _He thought, _I miss you, Claire._

-----------------------------------------------

_"Claire?"_

_She looked up at him, but almost immidiately turned her head away from him, looking back to Aaron. Charlie tried to sit down but she looked up sharply, obviously bothered by his prescene. Well, of course she was. He had, after all, tried to 'baptise' Aaron just a few days ago. _

_"Claire, I'm sorry.."_

_"Charlie, I told you not to--"_

_"I just wanted to apologise."_

_Claire scowled, but there was something in her face that told Charlie she was going to give him a chance to explain himself. This made him relax a little, knowing that she didn't hate his guts made him feel a little bit better. _

_"I gues you'd better sit down, then."_

_He did, but she still backed off a little. He understood that she was still angry with him, but did she have to act like this? He was trying to explain himself to her and in return she was acting as though she were completely repulsed by him. Maybe she was, he didn't know. But she needed to allow him to tell her what had happened._

_"Claire, I was never gonna hurt Aaron," Charlie started slowly, "I.. ma' head was allover the place. I kept.. I don't know what it was. But I kept seeing him, in his crib, out in the ocean. And then.. and then.." He could tell by that the way she was looking at him that she wasn't buying it. But still he tried, "Look, I never intended to hurt him. Honestly."_

_"You've been on drugs again, haven't you?" _

_She sounded furious. "What? No! No, Claire! I'm done with all that!" He responded, though he knew he wasn't a good liar. However he saw her expression change a little and relaxed. "You can trust me, Claire," He went on, actually grabbing her hand, "I'm done with all that shit. I was mental to do it in the first place."_

_Claire's lip curled, "Well, why didn't you talk to me about it?" She said crossly, "Why do you keep everyone a certain distance, Charlie?"_

_"I do not--"_

_"You do! So don't even try denying it! You're always keeping to yourself, I see you wandering off into the jungle so many times and.. you say you're done with the drugs, but.. if you are, why do you need to go out into the jungle so often?"_

_He didn't know what to say to that. "Claire, I promise you. I'm done with the drugs. They're not a part of me anymore."_

_She actually looked like she believed him for a moment but then she just shook her head. "I don't know. I'll have to think it over. But Charlie, I don't know whether I can trust you anymore. I don't know whether I can trust you with Aaron." She concluded, turning her back on him to tend to her young infant son._

_Charlie stared over her head at Aaron, and smiled at the young boy. He had never told Claire or anyone else but he loved Aaron, he'd never been too good with kids but with Aaron he felt the need to be protective towards him. He knew Claire didn't approve, but it was just the way he felt. Afterall, the kid didn't even have a father, so Charlie was just looking out for them._

_"Fine, fine. Just think about it." Charlie said, standing up. "I'll see you later, yeah?"_

_Claire managed to smile at him. "Yeah. Bye." _

_Charlie smiled and turned away from them, and began to walk off. He hoped that Claire really would think over what he had said, and realise that he his drug addiction was in the past and that he wouldn't be going down that road again._

_Little did he know that in a couple of days he would pretend to kidnap Sun, aided by Sawyer, who would give him back his Virgin Mary statues, all filled with heroine, that would make him addicted again._

-----------------------------------------------

"So, what do you do, John?"

It was early evening, and Ana and Locke were tending to the dead boar. It would be dinner time soon, though Ana wasn't sure that everyone would be eating. It seemed that a lot of people hadn't eaten much since since the raid, which depressed Ana even more. She didn't like to see them all starving themselves like that.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Ana said, grinning at him. _This is gonna be good, _She thought to herself.

"I was a Regional Collection Supervisor for a box company." Locke said plainly, waiting for her to burst out laughing. However she didn't, and when he looked back at her she was wearing a shocked expression.

"Seriously?" She said, and he nodded. "Wow.. well, I guess we really don't know eachother too well." She smirked, "So, if you worked for a box company, how the hell can you just go out into the jungle and kill boars so well?"

"I learned a thing or two about it a while ago," Locke said quietly, not looking like he wanted to discuss it any further. Ana realised this and had been about to change the subject when she noticed Shannon storming down the beach towards the caves.

Ana sighed, "Maybe I should.."

"No, just leave her be. She's been through a lot, whatever's wrong won't be helped if you start making it worst." Locke said quickly, grabbing her arm as she made to get up, "Don't look at me like that. You know.. she doesn't like you."

While mildly amused at this, Ana was still annoyed at what Locke had said. She would be making it worse? How? And why didn't Shannon like her? She couldn't remember ever doing anything to upset her. Well, ever since the accident, but that _had_ been an accident afterall. So, what exactly had she done to put Shannon's back up?

"Right." Ana said flatly, glancing at Locke, "So, are you gonna tell me why she doesn't like me?"

"I don't know, maybe it was your untimely arrival that clinched it," Locke continued plainly, "Either way, she won't appreciate anyone asking her how she's feeling right now. You've seen how depressed she is, surely? Just don't go making things worse, Ana-Lucia."

This actually made Ana laugh, "Yeah, she's depressed all right. And yet.." A smile of slight annoyance played on her lips, "And yet she manages to get up the strength to kiss Sawyer. Yeah, real depressed."

"If I didn't know better, Ana-Lucia, I'd say you were jealous."

Ana raised both her eyebrows. "And why would I be jealous? I can't even stand that Redneck most of the time."

"Well, you two certainly looked quite comfortable yesterday night," Locke commented, making Ana scowl to herself.

"That was _nothing, Box man," _She muttered, rolling her eyes at him. "I was just feeling down. He was just.. We had a talk. That doesn't mean anything. And why am I even talking about this? Whatever, I haven't done anything to anyone."

With that she stood up and walked off. She saw Shannon returning from the caves and glowered in her direction. Shannon did the same before getting as far away from all of them as she could, finding a quiet spot where she could drink her water in peace.

Unfortunately Sawyer, who had most likely followed her down the beach, arrived soon after and sat down beside her. "Listen, I didn't mean to.. ya' know, get too.. well, ya' know. I was just.. well, tryna' make conversation I guess."

"Clearly," Shannon replied wearily, taking a sip of water.

"So.. we okay then?" Sawyer asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Listen Sawyer, I really don't want to talk about any of this right now." Shannon answered, taking a large gulp of water.

"I know, but.." Sawyer couldn't help himself, "Why'd you do it, Sticks? Why'd ya' kiss me?"

Shannon rolled her eyes. She had wondered when he would bring that up. She sighed sadly, she had actually thought that he had been trying to help her before. She had actually thought that by giving her the aspirin, he was trying to tell her _not _to do it. And yet, that kiss.. she just couldn't get it out of her head. She loved Sayid, and always would. But that kiss had been like a breath of fresh air on an otherwise miserable day. She looked up at him, unsure of whether to answer the question.

"I.. you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Shannon replied uncertainly.

"Oh yeah? Try me," Sawyer answered, returning to his same old cocky manner. Atleast when he was like this it made it easier to talk to him. She couldn't stand it when he tried to be nice to her, it made things to uncomfortable.

"It really doesn't matter," Shannon said abjectly, wishing he would leave it alone.

Sawyer, who didn't want to press her any further, nodded in understandment. "Well, if It makes you feel any better.. that was one hell of a kiss, Sweet Cheeks." He said after a moment. Shannon looked up at him, blushing. He grinned broadly at her and got to his feet.

"You're leaving?" She enquired, having just gotten used to him being there.

"I'll give you some time by yourself," He replied, giving her a thumbs up. "Catch ya' later, Sticks."

Shannon smiled at him. "Thanks, Sawyer."

He left. She watched him go, feeling slightly better. It was then that she caught sight of Ana-Lucia walking down the beach. She grimaced. She hadn't liked her from the start, there was just something about her that made Shannon feel uneasy. She was glad to have Sawyer around though, he had a way of picking her up when she was down.

After a little while, Shannon went to join the other Castaway's for dinner.

-----------------------------------------------

It was night, and many of the Castaway's had already retired. However, Charlie was, again, wandering alone down the beach. He had just had his last fix little over an hour ago, and was feeling reasonably relaxed. He decided to have a walk through the jungle, regardless of whether any 'Others' were watching him or not. The truth was, he didn't care anymore. He missed her, she had been one of his only friends on the island. And a lot of other people he had respected had perished that day, aswell. Who could he talk to now? Locke? Ana-Lucia? _Sawyer? _He couldn't take it.

Mumbling to himself, Charlie walked through the jungle in the dark. After a while however, he thought he heard a rustling behind him. He turned sharply, but there was nothing there. He carried on walking until he heard it again. This time, he became seriously alarmed and turned to go back to camp. Then he actually saw the bushes rustling infront of him, and stopped dead. He couldn't move. Were they going to kill him, right here? He waited anxiously for whoever was there to show themselves.

However, there wasn't any Others there. A man came stumbling out of the bushes, covered in blood and looking exhausted. He bumped right into Charlie, who caught him just before he tumbled and fell onto the earth. Charlie lay the mysterious man down and took a look at him.

"Oh, bloody hell." Charlie muttered.

It was Eko.


	9. Issues

Ana-Lucia was tossing and turning as she slept uneasily in her tent. With good reason, she was having a very exciting dream. In the dream, she was with Jack.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Where are we going?"_

_Jack had appeared before her, grinning. "We're going down to the hatch." He said, winking at her and grabbing her hand. "It's okay, nobody'll be down there. We'll have the place all to ourselves.." He pulled her along with him as they set off for the hatch. Ana felt her heart pounding in her ears, and knew that this was it. He had told her he loved her, had said he would be with her forever, and now here they were, heading down to the hatch for a little "alone time". Ana felt hot and bothered, and suddenly felt paranoid. She expected someone like Sawyer to jump out before them and ask what the hell they were doing._

_To her surprise, he did. "What the hell are you doin', Cupcake?" He asked her, looking stern. Jack and Ana stopped before him, and Jack looked furious. "Hey Doc, don't look at me like that! You're the one makin' time with __**my **__girlfriend."_

_"What?" Ana was suddenly confused, "I'm __**not **__your girlfriend, Sawyer!"_

_"Sure you are," Sawyer said, "Remember our kiss? Down in the hatch on the night that Eko came back? You were angry and confused and you just needed someone to be there for you. I was there, and I helped you through. So might I ask, what the hell __**are **__you doin'?"_

_It was then that everything started to spin out of control. Soon enough, Ana found herself in the hatch with Jack as originally planned. She didn't have time to say or do anything, for Jack was already pulling off her shirt and kissing her. She began to pull off his shirt and soon their bodies were slamming up against the wall as they kissed eachother hungrily. _

_Ana suddenly let out a cry when she noticed Sawyer standing beside her. Jack didn't stop kissing her, however, and kept her right up against the wall. "Tsk, tsk. He's no good for you, Lucy. Can't you see? He just wants sex and then he'll be gone!"_

_"What?" Ana replied breathlessly. She knew Jack was about to enter her and waited impatiently for him to do so. When she opened her eyes, however, Jack was gone and she was standing, fully-clothed, right beside Sawyer. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Just me an' you now, Muchacha," He whispered, and proceeded to kiss her softly on her lips._

_"Ana! Ana-Lucia!"_

_Ana turned and saw Charlie standing beside her. She couldn't hear what he was saying to her, his voice was all distorted.._

-----------------------------------------------

"Ana-Lucia! Wake up!"

Ana sat bolt upright, breathing hard. She looked up sharply at Charlie, "What?" She said breathlessly, annoyed that the little hobbit had chosen to disturb her slumber. However, he looked quite serious and so she sat up straight. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's Eko! He's back!" Charlie exclaimed, rushing out of her tent. Ana dressed quickly and followed him outside, where she noticed Eko laying on the beach. Libby, Hurley and Kate were already crouching down beside him.

"What's going on? When did he get back here?" Ana asked, rushing to Eko's side. "Eko? Eko? Can you hear me?"

"I found him in the jungle," Charlie explained, kneeling down to get a better look at Eko. Though she tried to concentrate on Eko, Ana looked up at Charlie briefly, her lip curling. What had he been doing out in the jungle in the middle of the night?

"I think he needs water," Libby pointed out, wearing a concerned expression as she stared down at Eko.

"C'mon, bring him to my tent, it's just over there.." Ana said quickly, jumping up. Together, she, Kate, Libby and Hurley managed to carry Eko over to Ana's shelter. Once they had made him comfortable, Libby rushed off to the caves to get him some water, while Ana and Kate stepped outside to talk about what had just happened.

"He could have found his way back.." Kate was saying, clearly still in shock.

"So, he finds his way back here without getting shot?" Ana said sarcastically, scoffing at Kate's excuses. "No, one of them left him there. He couldn't have found his way back in that state." She sighed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Wow, Jack would sure come in handy right now.."

She bit her lip, instantly regretting her words. She saw by Kate's expression that she had made a mistake, however Kate pretended to ignore her. "We should get Locke.. he might know what to do."

Ana nodded and turned to go and get Locke when she found herself facing Sawyer. "Hey, Little Latina," He said huskily, winking at her, "What the hell's goin' on down here? You guys have a party and you don't even invite me?"

"Don't start, Sawyer.." Kate began, but Sawyer ignored her.

"Make's sense, really. If I were here, you girls would be-- what the heck?" Libby and Hurley had returned from the caves, bringing fresh water with them. They disappeared into the tent. "Well, I wonder what's goin' on here, then." He took a look inside, and his jaw dropped. "Eko? What's he doin' back?"

"You tell us," Ana said, "He just stumbled out of the jungle, according to Charlie."

"He looks pretty shaken up," Kate remarked, shaking her head sadly at Eko as Libby offered him a drink of water. "What do you think they did to him?"

"You mean apart from beating him senseless? 'Cause that's what it looks like to me," Charlie retorted. Ana had been about to reply to this when Locke appeared beside her. "Oh, John." Charlie sneered, "Better late than never."

"What's happened?" Locke questioned them, ignoring him.

"Eko," Kate said simply, nodding her head at the man laying in the tent, "He just.. well, Charlie was there. Apparently he just stumbled out of the jungle." She stopped suddenly, her worst fears being realised. "Which means they're close."

"Hey, let's not jump to conclusions here. For all we know by giving us Eko they were just giving us a warning." Locke answered.

Kate turned to Sawyer. "You have the guns, right?"

"Oh, come _on.._"

"Sure do, Freckles. Every last one of 'um." Sawyer replied seriously, frowning at Locke.

"Come on, people! We can't just _attack. _They could have just left Eko there and gone back! And even if they haven't, we can't just run off into the jungle with a load of people with guns." They all fell silent, staring at him. "Believe me, we'd be dead in minutes."

"You got a better idea, Johnny Boy?" Sawyer growled, glaring at him.

"For now, we have to take care of Eko." He surveyed Eko for a moment, shaking his head. "He's wounded, in his leg and shoulder. Well, we're going to need medical supplies, which means.."

"We can't." Ana injected, knowing what he was going to suggest.

"..we'll have to go back to the hatch." Locke finished, staring intently at her.

"We _can't,_" Anne repeated angrily, flaring up, "It's been days since we left the hatch! They'll have been there, John, and even if they're not armed and there waiting for us to show up they've probably taken everything already!"

"So what's your alternative?" Locke replied expressionlessly, "You'd prefer that we leave him here until his wounds eventually become infected? Is that what you want, Ana?"

Ana didn't know what to say. She knew they were all fixed on her but she didn't say a word. She just turned and walked right out of the tent. As she began to walk away, Libby came running out of the tent after her. "Ana! Wait, Ana!"

"What?" Ana said sharply, ready to explode.

"He's right, Ana. We can't just leave Eko there, he needs the medical supplies," Libby said, "Come on, you know Sawyer's got the guns. There's still a few of us left, and if there _are _people down there.. well, there can't be more than ten of _them, _right?"

Ana snorted at this, "You're saying you'd risk the lives of everyone here for a few medical supplies?"

"Ana, he's one of _us! _I don't know about you, but I'm not just going to stand by and watch him suffer just because _you're _afraid of something that might not even happen!"

This made Ana stop. She turned and looked at Libby. The blonde was frowning at Ana, hands on her hips. Ana was actually surprised; she had never seen this side of Libby before. The Libby she had known since the crash was pretty mellow and didn't like to get too involved in anything. But now, she was actually with the rest of them on getting back into the hatch?

Ana sighed, feeling defeated. "We'll leave first thing in the morning. Ask Sawyer for the guns." She said quite resignedly, before turning to walk away. However, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "And Libby? There had better be nothing down there, because if there is, like I said: you and Locke are putting everyone's lives at risk."

And with that she walked away.

-----------------------------------------------

_Ana-Lucia had been sitting on the beach deep in conversation with Sun, when Sawyer approached them. "Oh, great, here comes the Cowboy." Ana groaned, rolling her eyes as she looked over her shoulder again, grimacing as Sawyer came strolling towards them._

_Sun smirked, "You like him, really. I can tell." She whispered._

_Ana was shocked by these accusations, "Uh, I'd never touch him. Not now, not ever."_

_"Yes, so you say." Sun said and, smiling mischeviously at Ana, she got to her feet and walked away, just as Sawyer arrived._

_"Hey, Lucy. Where's Tokyo Rose off to?" He asked, grinning down at her._

_"She wanted to get away from you, isn't it obvious?" Ana replied, smirking to herself. _

_A playful grin spread across Sawyer's face at this. "Well, I guess it's just me and you then, Lulu." He sat down beside her, much to her displeasure. "So, you and Jacko have been spendin' a lot of time together. Gettin' a little crush on the Doc, are we?"_

_Ana laughed, "Yeah, right." _

_"Hey, nothin' to be ashamed of! Anyway, ever since you set foot on the scene I can tell he's had an eye for you. And why wouldn't he? I mean.." He broke off, grinning even when Ana gave him a look of deepest disdain, "Hey, I'm just sayin'! Anyway, you two would look great together."_

_Ana grimaced at him. "Yeah, thanks for your input, Sawyer. Much appreciated."_

_Sawyer couldn't seem to stop grinning. He sat watching her, looking as though he was thorughly enjoying himself. It was then that Ana suddenly had a great idea to get back at him. She stared at him intently, a smile playing on her lips._

_"Yeah, Jack's fine as hell," She began, making him grin even wider, "But I saw you and your girl, Kate, on the beach earlier. And I gotta' say, Cowboy.."_

_She leaned in closer to him. By now, Sawyer's smile had completely disappeared. _

_"..Nice haircut."_

_Satisfied with his reaction, Ana-Lucia got to her feet and, without a backward glance, set off for the caves._

-----------------------------------------------

The very next morning, Ana woke early but dressed as slowly as she could. By the time she had composed herself and stepped outside into the morning light, the rest of them were already there waiting for her. She started to walk towards them, "Sorry I kept you waiting so long." She said, though judging from their expressions they already knew that she had kept them waiting on purpose. "So, we ready to go?"

"What's it look like, Ponce de Leon?" Sawyer retorted. He was holding a 9mm pistol.

Ana nodded, "Well, let's move." She looked for Libby and Hurley, "Hey, where's--?"

"They're staying to keep an eye on Eko," Kate explained, standing beside Sawyer, "He's been unconcious since last night, so.."

"Fine," Ana said quickly, "But someone else should stay behind, too."

By now, Sawyer was becoming increasingly annoyed at her. "And why the heck should someone else stay behind? You heard her, Libby an' Hurley are already keepin' watch over Mr._Ed!"_

"I _meant _someone with a little more experience when it comes to handling a gun." Ana said calmly, removing the gun from her jeans and holding it out to them. "We've got enough guns already, so whoever's staying behind can take mine. It's loaded."

When none of them proceeded to take the gun from her, she sighed resignedly.

"Fine." A sardonic smile crossed her face briefly before she withdrew her arm. "Sawyer, you can stay behind."

"What?!"

Ana held the gun out to him, "_Take it._"

"Ana, we'll need as many people as--"

"Shut up," Ana replied sharply, turning to face Kate, who frowned. "Oh, okay. _You _stay behind, then. But _one _of us is staying put. And it's not gonna be me." She recalled not even wanting to set foot outside of the camp but shrugged it off, a little curious to visit the hatch again now. If they were there, they'd be shot. And she'd sure as hell take pleasure in doing the deed.

"Coming from the lady who didn't even _wanna _go," Sawyer said dully, practically reading her thoughts.

"Well now I'm coming," Ana answered, grimacing at him, "I'm a good shot. Are _you?_"

Sawyer lifted his head. She glared at him, almost daring him to make some sort of sarcastic remark. However, he didn't speak, but proceeded to snatch the gun out of her hand. Kate's mouth hung open as he began to walk away from them. "What are you doing? He can shoot a gun!"

"In that case it's a good thing he's staying behind," Ana murmered, turning her head to stare defiantely at the rest of them. "C'mon, let's go."

Only now did Locke choose to speak up. "Are you sure it's wise, making James stay behind?"

"And what's your alternative? I leave the gun with _Shannon?_"

"Or you could just give me one."

They all whipped 'round. Shannon was standing, looking quite unsure of herself. She walked forwards, up to Ana. "You're not coming with us," Ana said flatly, frowning up at her. Shannon glowered at her, wanting to spit in her face.

"I'm coming," Shannon said defiantely, "If those bastards are down there, I wanna make sure--"

"You're _not coming._" Ana repeated angrily.

"We'll need an extra pair of hands," Locke interrupted, recieving a scornful look from Ana. "For the medical supplies. Also there might be other things down there we could bring back to camp. And if Shannon wants to come, who are you to stop her?"

"You're not the Boss of us, Ana," Shannon said angrily, pushing past her, "Give me a gun. I can shoot.." She glanced distastefully at Locke, "..you know that."

"What are you doing?" Ana exclaimed in outrage as Kate handed Shannon a gun.

Nobody registered her words. After checking that all the guns were loaded and that they were ready to go, they all looked at Ana. She sighed, feeling defeated. She hadn't wanted to do this anyway, but now she felt like she had to. She looked around at them all, Locke, Kate, Shannon, even Charlie had decided to accompany them. She looked around for Sawyer, she had changed her mind, she wanted him to come with them..

"He's a good shot." She said quickly, "Sawyer. He's a good shot. He can shoot a gun."

"Forget it Ana, there's no time," Kate answered, wearing a scowl, "We've got to move."

Sighing in annoyance, Ana nodded. "C'mon, let's go." She muttered, and so they all began to follow her as they all began the journey back to the hatch. Ana was actually afraid, she didn't know whether they would be jumped in the jungle or whether _they _had already found the hatch first and taken everything, or worse still -- if they were still _down _there.

She held her gun tightly, not even daring to tuck it back under her belt. They were probably watching, and she didn't want to be the sucker who didn't have her gun out in time. She looked around at all of them. Kate looked determined, and though Ana knew next to nothing about her she was pretty damn sure that the brunnette knew how to use a gun. Shannon, on the other hand, didn't look so sure of herself. She was holding the gun in an odd sort of way, and glancing around nervously as they walked. She couldn't tell with Charlie, he just looked blank and expressionless as ever. Locke was walking just behind her, looking confident.

And so, unsure of what they were about to do, Ana took a deep breath as they entered the jungle, and began leading them towards the hatch.


	10. Sabotage

They had been walking for a short while, when Ana became aware that they her name was being brought up in a conversation between Kate and Shannon. She groaned, despite herself. What had she done now? She was just trying to protect them. If Shannon was shot and killed, she wouldn't, couldn't be blamed. Shannon had little experience when it came to shooting a gun, and so Ana had wanted her to stay behind, and now they were bitching about her for it? She stopped, turning towards them.

"What is it?" She said plainly, throwing her hands up, "_Well?"_

Kate and Shannon exchanged glances. "What?" Kate said blankly.

Ana's lip curled as she felt her free hand curl into a fist. "What's so interesting about me? I didn't think you guys liked me enough to bring me up in a conversation. So.." She drew breath, not wanting to loose her cool, but not being able to help feeling pissed off. "What's the hot gossip? Something I should know about?"

"Not everything is about you, Ana," Shannon said darkly, glowering at her.

Ana smirked in response. "I never said it was. But you were discussing me, so.. spill. What have I done?"

"We're almost there, it's a couple of minutes away," Locke cut in calmly, appearing at Ana's side, as if worried that she would pounce on Kate or Shannon at any moment. "Don't start Ana, let's just keep walking."

"I'm not starting anything, she is!" Ana said, waving her finger accusingly at Shannon, "I don't know what I've done. I didn't want to come out here, and yet I did. And don't say you wouldn't have needed me anyway, because I was a cop, therefore I'm a pretty good shot. Better than a whiney teen who doesn't even know what she's doing."

"I'm _twenty _years old," Shannon answered, grimacing.

"Huh. Really." Ana mumbled, turning her back on them.

She had almost hoped that the blonde would reply, but instead she began to walk, charging off infront of Ana and Locke. Kate went after her and they slowed down, walking infront. Ana shook her head wearily at them, trying to understand but not being able to.

"They were just talking about who should go in first."

Ana looked over her shoulder. It was Charlie who had spoke, and he looked worse for wear, covered in bruises and what-not. She knew what those were from, and tried not to think about it. However, she replied to him. "What are you talkin' about?"

"They thought _you _should go in first, as _you _obviously have the most.. skill, y'know," Charlie croaked. Then he bowed his head, falling silent once again. Surprisingly Locke chose not to speak, and so Ana shrugged her shoulders at them and turned back. She glowered at the backs of Kate and Shannon's heads, and felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want to come off as a paranoid bitch, but she guessed that was what they thought of her right now.

However, her thoughts veered away from this when the girls infront discovered the secret door, prying it open together. Ana ran towards them, followed by Locke and Charlie. "Okay.." She breathed, glancing round at all of them. "I'll go in first. Good suggestion, by the way." She said quickly, looking to Shannon and Kate, who both shifted uncomfortably. "Locke, you come in right after me. The rest of you follow after. And.. be careful."

They all nodded and so Ana stepped into the Hatch, holding her gun with both hands, her finger on the trigger as she crept forwards. Locke entered soon after, followed by Kate, followed by Shannon, followed by Charlie. Once everyone was inside, Charlie slowly closed the door.

There was only one light on, and it was flickering slightly. Ana turned to Locke, fearing the worst. "They've been here," She stated, "Everybody just.. keep close to me. And don't say anything. Just keep walking."

Nobody was about to argue with that. They all kept close together, and Ana knew that they were all as terrified as she was. But still she kept walking, the 9mm ready in her hands as they entered the computer room. To her surprise, a couple of lights were still left on. However, as Ana went to approach the computer, someone stepped out infront of her. Before she had a chance to react, Ana was thrown up against the wall by said person, and her gun was taken from her.

"Stop!" Kate cried out, taking aim with her gun.

The mysterious person kept tight hold of Ana, pressing her right up against the wall 'til she could barely breath. "Put the gun down, Austen." A calm voice said, the voice of a woman. "Just put a down, and we won't have a problem here."

Ana just managed to incline her head slightly and saw that Kate's hands were shaking as she held the gun. "Put it down," Ana hissed, "Just do it!" She repeated pleadingly, and Kate lowered her weapon. Ana then recalled that the woman had used Kate's last name 'Austen' when speaking to her. She started to struggle slightly but could still barely move.

"Don't even try it, Cortez," The woman warned her, "Now, if you could all just put down your weapons.."

She glanced expectantly at the rest of them, who all threw down their weapons, all except for Locke, who didn't move a muscle, but stayed rooted to the spot. "Who are you?" He asked simply, still holding the gun.

"Isn't important.." The woman muttered, "Put down the gun, Locke. Now."

Her tone was becoming more menacing now and Ana felt it best to intervene before things got out of hand, "Put it down, Locke. Please."

Maybe it was out of respect for her but maybe it was only because of the dangerous situation they were all in, but Locke too lowered his weapon. "Good, very good," The woman said pensievely, and released Ana, who wasn't about to do anything stupid as the woman was holding an automatic rifle, and was pointing it directly at her chest.

"Who are you?" Ana asked quickly, echoing Locke, but not raising her voice. "How did you.. how did you..?"

"How did we find the hatch?" The woman filled in for her, a smile crossing her face briefly. "We've been searching for days for this thing. We found food in the jungle, and decided to investigate. Luckily none of you were here when we broke in, or there might have been trouble."

Ana smirked sardonically, "Really? Because the way you're acting now.."

"Some of the members of my, uh, _'Team' _might not have been as patient as I'm being right now." The woman injected, then she stepped closer. "As for who I am, my name is Colleen. And as long as we all remain calm and collected, nobody is going to get shot."

She raised the gun a little in a threatening sort of way, and Ana saw Shannon flinch. Ana, who had been in a similar situation in the past, knew not to do anything stupid. She couldn't speak for the rest of them though, especially Locke and Kate, who were both eyeing their weapons closely as they lay on the floor by their feet.

Colleen seemed to notice. "If you could just uh, kick those away to one side." She said, raising the gun again. Shannon did automatically, but Kate, Locke and Charlie all waited a moment before doing so. They did however, and Colleen nodded, looking pleased. "Okay, question time.." She said, going to the computer chair and sitting down. "When did you come across this.. "hatch". How long have you been here?"

Ana sighed in annoyance, but decided to answer her question. "I think it was first discovered a month or so ago, but.." She didn't quite know how to explain it as she hadn't been there when Jack blew the hatch open. "You should ask Mr.Locke here, he probably knows more than me on the subject."

Locke flashed her a little smile before stepping forward. "I found the hatch in the jungle, with a young kid who.." He was looking at Shannon as he said it, "..is sadly no longer with us. But yes, we found it, and we tried to get it open but.." He paused, and Ana wondered if Colleen was buying this. "..we couldn't open it. We did managed to blow it open as Ana said, that must have been about a couple of weeks ago or so.. we got it open, and we've been coming and going ever since. Well, until.." Ana noticed that his voice was shaking a little, "Until you people.."

"Right," Colleen said impassionately, "Well, that makes sense. Sorry for startling you, but.." She inclined her head slightly and gave a vague nod, at which Ana instantly knew they had been set up. Sure enough, four large men all carrying automatic rifles stepped out of the next room. Colleen looked back to them, offering a look of false sympathy.

"You should have just shot her.." Charlie muttered, glaring at them.

Ana swallowed hard. Though if she had shot and killed Colleen they would have been dead in minutes, she couldn't help agreeing with the Brit. Not thinking, Ana dived down, grabbing the gun. However Colleen was too quick for her and put her foot down on the gun as Ana reached out for it.

"Get up," She said, her voice changing, "I said, get up."

Ana had no choice but to get to her feet. She gave Colleen a look of pure hatred before stepping back. She couldn't believe it. These were the people who had made a nervous wreck when she had first arrived on the island. They had forced her to resort to murder, something she had hoped she would never have to do again. They had basically made her life a living hell, and just as she had begun to think that things might just be looking up a little, they had arrived in camp and had as good as desolated it.

She had no more time to dwell on these thoughts as the shortest man grabbed her and began to tie her up. She made no attempt to stop him, knowing what would happen if she tried. She saw the three other men tend to the others, also tieing them up. After a short while, the shortest man looked up. "We're good to go, Col."

"Thanks Danny," Colleen said, eyeing him affectionately, "Okay.." She turned to the man who had hold of Shannon, "Jason, you take her out first. She doesn't appear to be a threat to us.." She turned to the other two. One was holding both Kate and Charlie, while the other had hold of Locke. "Ryan, you follow him. Matt, you follow Ryan. I'll make sure nobody tries to run.." She gave a cold look to Ana, "Okay, let's--"

The lights went out. There was a shot and Ryan, who had been holding Kate and Charlie, instantly collapsed. Ana fought to be free when she suddenly felt the gun against the side of her head and stopped struggling. She got a look at Ryan, who was laying spread-eagled on his back. He had a bullet in his head. He was dead.

Colleen glanced about wildly, "Who else is down here?" She spat at Ana, pointing the gun right at her, "Tell me!"

"I-- don't-- know!" Ana said through gritted teeth.

Another shot. Matt let out a cry and released Locke, who wasted no time in grabbing the 9mm by his feet and pointing it at Colleen. "Let her go," He said, approaching her slowly, "Both of you. Let her go!"

However he was knocked to the ground by Jason, who was also pointing his rifle at Kate and Charlie. "Don't try anything stupid!" He exclaimed, though he was scared and it showed. Matt, who had been shot in his shoulder, began to scramble around on the floor, looking for his gun, which Kate kicked across the room. "Matt, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jason cried.

"I can't fucking see!" Matt yelled.

Locke was laying, seemingly unconcious, right next to him. "That's it," Colleen said quickly, lowering her weapon. "Luke, make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Jason, keep hold of the blonde! She'll get away!"

"I'm trying!" Jason said, but was apparently finding it a struggle to keep three of the Castaways under control. Suddenly Shannon broke away from him and ran out of the room. "Fuck it!" Jason roared, aiming for her and firing. He missed, and Shannon was soon out of sight.

Colleen ran out into the hallway. Ana managed to elbow Luke, who dropped the rifle. Ana quickly picked it up and pointed it right at him, "Don't try anything," She said warily, then had an idea. "But just in case.." She shot both Luke and Jason in their legs, causing them to collapse to the ground, joining both Matt and Locke. "Get him up," Ana ordered, indicating Locke. Kate and Charlie grabbed Locke by his arms, pulling him up. Ana walked out into the hallway, looking for Colleen.

"Over here, Hot Lips."

Ana knew that voice. She turned and saw Sawyer as the lights suddenly came back on. He was holding Colleen at gun point, while a terrified Shannon stood nearby, looking shaken. Ana walked towards them, "How did you..? I mean.."

"I figured this would happen," Sawyer said gruffly, "So I thought you'd need a hand. Guess I wasn't wrong." He added, glancing distastefully at Colleen, who looked as though she was hyperventillating. "Are they..?"

"One's dead, three are injured." She inclined her head to the computer room, "You're a pretty good shot, Cowboy."

"Yeah, so who's the better shot now?" Sawyer replied, grinning sardonically at her.

Ana chose not to answer to this. "So, what are we gonna do with them?" She asked, stealing a look of disgust at Colleen.

"Ain't it obvious?" Sawyer growled, pushing Colleen towards Ana. He then pushed past her and went to the computer room. Ana's heart sank and she knew what he was about to do. She and Kate exchanged worried glances before she and Charlie lowered Locke and ran in to the next room. Ana wanted to aswell, but knew she had to keep Colleen under control. Using the rope she had just removed from her hands after they had been bound just minutes earlier, Ana tied Colleen up, making sure she wouldn't get away. Then, she went to see what was going on.

_Bang._

She stopped before reaching the room, not willing herself to go any further. She heard seven shots before Sawyer walked out into the hall, followed by Kate and Charlie. Ana could see the specks of blood on his shirt, and knew he had killed them. But for some reason she didn't care. After what they had done she would have been only too happy to watch him kill every last one of them.

"There," Sawyer said quietly, "Let's go."

Ana nodded before remembering Colleen, "What do we do with her?"

"We should take her back," Kate injected, "She might know where the rest of them are."

"The rest of them?" Shannon cut in, "He just killed them!"

"There's more of them, though," Charlie said, glaring at her, "Somewhere."

Ana went to comfort Shannon, who was clearly in shock. Sawyer grabbed Colleen, after they all agreed they would take Colleen back with them. Like Kate had said, Colleen would probably beable to tell them more about the rest of her people. Kate and Charlie both helped with Locke, who was beginning to regain conciousness.

However, before leaving, Ana and Kate both raided the hatch, looking for any kind of medical supplies or leftover food. Surprisingly they found that the Others hadn't even devoured half of the pantry, so they took what they needed from there, along with as many medical supplies as they could find.

Then, once they were sure they had everything, they set off back to camp.


	11. Loneliness

Three long days had passed since the incident in the hatch, and now Ana found herself sitting on the beach alone, staring out at the ocean. She craned her neck to look at the new tent they had managed to build for Eko, who was still unconcious four days after arriving back at camp, injured and delirious. Libby, who was now the closest thing to a Doctor they had, was tending to Eko, cleaning up his wounds and bandaging them.

Sawyer hadn't talked to any of them since they'd returned from the hatch. And after killing four of them down there, Ana understood why. He had always acted indifferent towards everyone, but now whenever Ana saw him he would glare up at her, the anger burning in his eyes, and she would get chills. Everyone had steered well clear of Sawyer, for nobody wanted to start any fights. Not now.

As for Colleen, they had tied her up as much as they could, and for about a day or so Ana and Locke had been interrogating her. Naturally she had refused to talk. The fact that she was remaining silent, even when Ana had leaned over and spat in her face, was becoming increasingly frustrating. Boy, where was Sayid when you needed him?

It was a while before Libby walked up. "Hey," She said placidly, sitting down next to her. "Ana.. that woman, she's not saying anything, is she?" Ana didn't reply, and saw Libby bite her lip nervously.

"She's not saying anything because she's trying to fuck with us," Ana said viciously, rounding on the blonde. "She's trying to cause us even more pain than she already has."

Libby said nothing to this.

"Look," Ana said restlessly, "How's Eko? How is he?"

"Touch and go right now," Libby stated, as if she were actually a real Doctor, "I'm surprised I managed to do anything for him. I'm not exactly as qualified as Jack--" She broke off, that nervous look returning to her features again.

Ana frowned. "Okay.. but he's gonna be okay, right?"

"I think so," Libby said, "He's not seriously injured. Nothing's broken, and those antibiotics from the hatch worked wonders on his shoulder."

"That's good."

"Sawyer.." Libby glanced back at Sawyer's tent and saw him sitting, staring sightlessly out at the ocean. "What exactly happened in the hatch, Ana? You haven't told us." She gave Ana a grave look, and Ana sighed impatiently.

"Okay.. fine. He killed some of them." Ana said truthfully, closing her eyes momentarily before opening them. "Down in the hatch.. there were about five of them. He got four of them. And Colleen.." The name left a bad taste in Ana's mouth, "She hasn't talked. And if she doesn't start talking soon.."

"Ana," Libby caught her arm, "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm only going to do what's right," Ana replied coldly. Libby recoiled, looking frightened. Ana sighed and didn't look at her. She was scared, too, just like the rest of them. But they would find out where the Others were from Colleen. And when they did, there would be hell to pay.

-----------------------------------------------

_"What are we going to do? When we get rescued."_

_Jin looked up at her and sighed. "If we get rescued," He said to her, standing up. _

_"Don't say that," Sun said sharply to him, wondering why he was suddenly being so negative when before he had been desperate to get them off this island. "Anyway.. thanks for helping me. You know, here, with the garden."_

_Jin smiled. "Well, there's not much else to do around here, is there?" He said._

_Sun sighed. "You know I think there's something they're not telling us. They spend so much time in the hatch nowadays. I mean Jack, John and Ana-Lucia. And Sayid. I was sure he of all people would have told us something by now." She paused. "I think they're keeping someone down there."_

_"Don't be stupid, Sun. They wouldn't keep that a secret from us." _

_Sun frowned. She wasn't stupid. Maybe Jack and the others had their reasons for not telling the rest of them about what was going on down there, but they had a right to know. And Sun would ask, as soon as she saw one of them. She didn't want to be in the dark._

_"Sun?"_

_Sun looked up. "What is it?" She said pensively._

_"I'm sorry. I love you." Jin said apologetically, kneeling down again. He placed a hand affectionately on her stomach. "I love both of you."_

_Sun blushed and placed her hand on his, squeezing it tight. _

-----------------------------------------------

Now, Sun stared blankly down at her garden. Everything was ruined. She had destroyed what was left of it a little while ago. Her face was red and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was very tired now, and just wanted to lay down and sleep. But she had destroyed her garden for a reason. She wanted to do it again, in Jin's honour.

Hands shaking, she set to work. She would make it perfect for him. Maybe he could see it, wherever he was. Wherever he was, she still loved him.

Sun couldn't handle the situation back at the beach. What with the Other woman they had captured, and an injured Eko being looked after, she just had to get away from it all. This was the only place she could seek solace, the only place she could really be alone.

She heard Jin's voice inside her head, and began to cry.

Oh, how she missed him.

-----------------------------------------------

Sawyer had been sitting alone by his tent when Ana-Lucia walked up. He said nothing and looked away from her, scowling to himself.

"Hey," She said, "Listen.. I know you're still.. you know. But we could really use your help, Sawyer."

Still not looking at her, Sawyer said, "And what the hell do you need me for, Hot Lips?" He spat, frowning. He didn't want to have to do anything right now. He only wanted to be by himself. He knew what he'd done was right, but he hadn't enjoyed doing it. It had made him think about before..

Ana folded her arms. "It's Colleen. She's not saying much. And I'm pretty sure you'd be much better at interrogating him than Locke or I."

"You want me to talk to that bitch?"

"Yes, Sawyer, I do."

Sawyer frowned again. "Sorry, Lucy, but there's nothin' I can do for you there."

"Oh come on," Ana said impatiently, "Sawyer, I thought you wanted to get these guys. Isn't that right? Am I right?"

"Course I do," Sawyer growled, getting up, "But right now, I'd rather everyone just left me the hell alone."

Ana shook her head at him. "We don't know how much time we have before they attack again, Sawyer. And the next time they do, you can bet your ass they'll kill us all. We've got to try to get her to talk. Then maybe we can do something about this!"

Sawyer looked at her for a moment, considering it. Then he snorted at her and began to walk away. She didn't yell after him, so he kept on walking.

-----------------------------------------------

_**AN: **__Short chapter yes, but it's just to show that I'm still doing this story. _


	12. Bravery

_"Do not help me up!" _

_She was sitting in the mud after taking a fall. The rain spattered down onto the both of them. Shannon was freezing. Her hair was drenched, and she could feel her teeth chattering. She wanted to get out of there, but she wouldn't go back to camp. No. Not until he told her he believed her._

_"Let's go back," Sayid said hastily, eyeing her anxiously._

_"Why don't you believe me?" Shannon cried, "I need you to believe in me!"_

_Sayid put a hand on her shoulder but she wriggled away from him. He sighed resignedly. "I do believe in you." He said gravely._

_"You don't! No one does!" Shannon spat, shuddering as more rain poured down, "They think - that I'm some kind of joke. They think, that I'm worthless."_

_"Shannon, you are not worthless." _

_"You say that now," Shannon began hoarsely, "You say that now, but you don't - you're just going to leave me. I know, as soon as we get out of here, that you're just going to leave me."_

_There was a silence. Sayid looked like he wanted to get out of there, but at the same time he was obviously worried for her safety. He placed a hand on hers and this time she didn't move. They stared into eachother's eyes. "I will never leave you," Sayid said, "I love you."_

_Shannon stared into his face. "You do?"_

_"I do."_

_Shannon began to smile, then she was laughing. Then, he was pulling her into towards him. She hugged him fiercely, never wanting to let go. She couldn't believe she had been so snappy at him before. He had obviously been waiting so long to say that._

_Suddenly, they pulled apart. Shannon could hear strange whispering. She straightened up and stared at Sayid, who was looking behind her. She turned her head and saw Walt, standing but a few feet away from them. "Shh," The boy said. He was dripping wet, just as he had been when Shannon first saw him in the tent._

_She turned back to Sayid. "Do you see him?" She yelled over the noise of the heavy rain._

_Sayid nodded yes, but his eyes were fixed on Walt._

_Without another word to Sayid, Shannon leapt to her feet and ran after Walt, who was walking away. "Walt!" She yelled after him, running aimlessly after him. She could hear Sayid calling for her but she didn't care. She needed to know that he was okay. That Walt was okay._

_Shannon ran and ran but couldn't find him. Then suddenly she slipped and fell head first into the mud. _

_She was aware that a shot had been fired. It had barely missed her, just going past her ear and hitting the tree branch behind her. She had felt it as she slipped. Heart hammering against her chest, she looked up, scared out of her mind._

_A young woman was standing infront of her, pointing a gun down at her. As soon as she saw Shannon's terrified expression she appeared to lower the gun, looking confused. Shannon saw, to her surprise, that Michael and Jin were standing behind her. _

_"Shannon!"_

_It was Sayid. He knelt down and took her arm, pulling her up. Shannon couldn't take her eyes off the group of people that had gathered before them. There had to be about seven of them, including Michael and Jin. Shannon also noticed Sawyer laying on the ground nearby._

_The woman infront of them lowered her gun, tucking it into her jeans. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking stunned._

_Shannon nodded, shaking Sayid off as he helped to keep her upright. "Michael?" Shannon said slowly, glancing at him. Michael stepped forward, offering her a smile. "The raft.. Walt.. where's Walt?" Shannon asked, walking right up to him._

_"He.." Michael looked stunned, "They took him. The Others. On the raft. Couple of days ago."_

_"They took Walt." Sayid said lowly, looking furious._

_Michael nodded. "And then these guys found us." He explained, gesturing at the woman, who was accompanied by a tall coloured man, an older looking man, and another young woman. All were carrying large sticks._

_Shannon nodded slowly. "So.. Walt? You haven't seen him?"_

_Michael looked surprised that she was asking this but shook his head._

_"No," He said, "Not since they took him off the raft."_

_"Are you sure you're okay?" The woman who had nearly shot Shannon asked, walking up to her, "I'm so sorry." She said apologetically. All Shannon could do was nod, she had almost died just minutes ago. But atleast this woman was saying sorry to her._

_"Ana, we need to get Sawyer back to their camp," The other woman, a tall blonde, said suddenly._

_"Is he hurt?" Sayid asked, rushing up to where Sawyer was lying. "I'll help you with him. Come on, the camp isn't far."_

_So Sayid, the large coloured man, Jin and Michael helped to lift Sawyer. He was in some sort of stretcher that they had made for him. Shannon wondered what was wrong, it was then that she noticed the hole in his shoulder. She quivered._

_The woman named Ana walked infront, along with the blonde and the older man. Shannon walked alongside them, still quite shocked by the whole ordeal. "So.. is your camp far?" The blonde asked, directing this question at Shannon, who shook her head._

_"No," Shannon yelled over the rain, which was getting increasingly heavier, "It's not too far."_

_"Shannon, I'll--" Sayid began, but Shannon cut him off._

_"I can do it," Shannon said over the top of him, "Anyway, it's not too far. Come on."_

_And so they began the walk back to camp._

---

"He's not going to do it."

"What are you talking about?"

"He doesn't want to interrogate Colleen."

"Can you blame him? Why can't you just leave him alone for a while, Ana?"

"We haven't got much time."

"I'm aware of that. But Sawyer.. just give him some time to himself."

Shannon listened to this interesting conversation between Ana-Lucia and Kate. She groaned. Those two were always bickering over something. It felt like Ana was trying to claim the new 'leadership' role, and that Kate seemed to think that she was their new 'leader', now that Jack was gone. Shannon didn't really care either way. The only part of the conversation she heard was the part about Sawyer.

Deciding that she didn't want to listen to another word from Ana or Kate, Shannon stood up and went to look for Sawyer. She checked his tent, found that he wasn't there, and went by the caves, where she discovered him sitting, looking down at a small piece of paper.

"Sawyer?" She said uncertainly, walking towards him.

Quick as grease lightning he stuffed the paper into his jean pocket and looked up at her. "What is it, Sticks?" He sighed, looking away.

Shannon sat next to him. "Why won't you do it?"

Sawyer glanced blankly at her. "Do what?"

"Interrogate that woman. Colleen."

There was a moment of silence before Sawyer sighed. "To be fairly honest, Sticks, I couldn't care less about that bitch." He stared at her gravely.

Shannon could feel her blood boil as she grabbed him and turned him back towards her. "You couldn't care less?" She gave a sardonic smile. "Yeah, I guess you couldn't. But some of us," Her grip tightened on his shoulder, "Some of us _do _care. Remember Jack? Remember _Sayid?"_

She let go of him. Sawyer actually looked afraid of her. "I know, I know.." He said patiently, "But c'mon, Sticks--"

"_You _might be the sort of person who just gives up," Shannon started, "But some of us want to do something."

Sawyer gave a snort. "_You? You _want to do something."

"If they find out from that woman where the rest of those people are, I'll be going with them."

Sawyer appeared to find this amusing, which only made Shannon angrier. "What?" She said angrily, "You don't think I can do it? You think I'm some kind of joke, just like the rest of them?"

"I didn't say that!" Sawyer said defensively, glancing at her in exasperation.

"You might aswell have." Shannon said hotly, getting up and turning to storm away from him.

Sawyer quickly got to his feet and ran infront of her. "You want the truth?" He said, voice shaking, "I _do _care. Of course I care! You think I wouldn't have killed those guys if I didn't?" He closed his eyes briefly. "I haven't killed a guy in a long time. Killin' those guys down there.. it did something to me. So don't tell me I don't care. Truth be told, I don't want to talk to that bitch. After everything she's put us through, her and the rest of them.."

Shannon thought he would cry but he didn't. Actually, she didn't think she had ever seen him cry. She wished he would. She hated to think that he was bottling it all up inside him, not ever wanting to let it out.

"I think you can do it." She said to him, making him look up.

Sawyer frowned. "You don't know me, Sticks. You don't know what I've done."

"Everybody get's a new life on this island, Sawyer." Shannon said softly, "Maybe it's time to start yours, and quit dwelling on the past."

She remembered Locke saying that to her. Shannon remembered.. she had been looking for Boone at the time. She was glad she had found Locke instead. Then she thought of Boone and wanted to cry herself.

Sawyer groaned inwardly. "I guess you think I should go talk to her then, huh?"

Shannon didn't need to say. She just glanced at him and nodded vaguely. After a moment, Sawyer got up and left the caves. Intruiged, Shannon got up and went after him.

---

Sawyer marched up to Ana, who had been sitting alone on the beach.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

Ana looked surprised. "Through here.." She said hastily, getting up and leading them about five minutes through the jungle, until they came to a large tree. Colleen was tied up and gagged. Kate was standing nearby.

"Okay ladies," Sawyer said seriously, looking round at them, "Just give me a moment alone with her."

Ana looked seriously impressed, while Kate looked nervous. "Sawyer--"

"S'alright Kate," Sawyer replied, waving a hand at her, "I'll see you later."

"Call if you need any help," Ana said warily to him, glaring down at Colleen.

Sawyer snorted. "Yeah, I doubt I'll need anything, but thanks."

With that they left. Sawyer just caught sight of Shannon, who gave him a small smile before waving and heading back to the beach with Kate and Ana. Sawyer drew breath, then crouched down beside Colleen.

"Well," He said, glancing distastefully at her, "Guess it's just you an' me now, _Col."_

He reached up and removed the gag from around her mouth.

"From what I hear," Sawyer went on, as Colleen shot him a filthy look, "You ain't been talkin' too much. I guess it's because I killed your 'team', but I did what I had to do. An' if you'd have been in my position, _Col, _wouldn't you have done the same?"

Colleen gave a smirk, and opened her mouth to speak. "No, James." She said tartly, "I wouldn't have. Because I don't have murder in my heart."

Sawyer felt the anger well up inside of him and he lashed out at her, hitting her hard on the side of her face. Colleen laughed cruelly at him, which only made him angrier. He got quickly to his feet and began to pace around, running both hands through his hair.

"There was no need for that," Colleen said, in that horrible, sweet, simpering voice. "But I guess you're right, James. I haven't been talking."

"Care to tell me why that is?" Sawyer asked gruffly, crouching down near her again.

"Hmm," Colleen said, "Well for starters, you killed my husband. I think that gives me the right to be a little upset, don't you?"

Sawyer hesitated. "Your husband?" He said slowly.

Colleen nodded. "Yeah, my husband. One of the guys you shot and killed three days ago, remember?"

Sawyer grabbed her shoulder. "An' it's okay if you kill more than half of us, but when we kill four or five of you that's not fair, is it?" He let her go again, standing up. "Truth is, I can't be bothered with any of your bullshit, Colleen. So why don't you just tell me where the hell you're keepin' Mike and Walt, and we'll go from there."

To his fury, the blonde shook her head. "Not happening, James. You can kill me if you like, but I'm not telling you anything." She stated firmly, then she grinned sardonically. "Maybe the man in the tent will tell you what you need to know, when he wakes up."

Sawyer glanced at her in amazement. He was threatening her, and yet she was refusing to tell him anything. He had been about to strike her again, when there was a rustling behind him and Ana ran out. "It's Eko. He's awake." She stated plainly, then she had disappeared again.

"Be right there," Sawyer said gruffly, then he turned back to face Colleen, who was smiling again. "You an' me ain't done, _Col,_" He said grimly, then he gagged her again and made sure she was tied up tight. Once that was all done, he spat at her feet and turned away, heading back for the beach.

Once he arrived, he saw that everyone was crowding around the tent to get a look. Sawyer pushed past Kate, Charlie and Hurley and went inside. Libby and Ana were bending over a semi-concious Eko. "He alright?" Sawyer asked.

"Has he said anything?" Kate asked, looking frantic.

"Everyone just shut up," Ana said sharply, turning back to Eko. "Eko.. can you hear me?"

Eko merely grunted, his eyes half closed.

"Come on, Eko," Ana said impatiently, "Wake up. We need you to wake up."

And just when it seemed like Eko was about to fall unconcious again, he opened his mouth, and spoke.

"I have found them."


	13. Concious

"Where are they? What do they look like?"

Ana-Lucia, Kate, Sawyer, Shannon, Hurley and Libby were sitting in a circle around Eko. He had had enough strength to come out of the tent, and now he glanced at them all as if he had never seen them before in his life. Ana was waiting patiently for him to answer, though Kate was the opposite.

"Kate, give him some space," Ana said sharply to her.

"They.. I.." Eko began to cough and splutter.

"Get him some water," Ana snapped to Kate, who threw a scathing look at the other woman and began to head for the caves. Sometimes she just wanted to yell and scream at Ana. She didn't like being treated like a little kid, just because Jack was gone didn't mean Ana could order her around.

Kate had been walking when she felt someones presence and wheeled around.

"Sawyer," She said coldly, "What do you want?"

"Jus' thought I'd see how you were doing," Sawyer said with a shrug.

Kate smiled sourly at him, "Well, I'm doing just fine, but--"

He caught her arm and stared into her eyes. Kate wondered why he was suddenly acting like his old self or atleast the nearest thing to it when for a couple of days he hadn't acted like anything at all. Infact, he had stayed by his tent most times, not bothering to speak to anyone.

"You ain't fine, Freckles," He growled, "But that's okay. 'Cuz I ain't fine, either."

Kate turned away from him and began to walk to the caves. She wasn't surprised that Sawyer fell into step beside her and walked with her. "So.. I guess Ana's getting to you just a little bit, huh?" He asked with a sardonic smirk.

"Yeah, you could say that," Kate said, frowning at him.

"She's tryna be a leader," Sawyer said, scowling at Ana from where they stood. The two of them watched as the other woman exchanged words to Hurley and Libby, and then to Shannon. All three didn't look too pleased with whatever she had said to them.

Kate shook her head and gave him a cynical smile. "Why would she want to do that? I think she's just pissed, Sawyer. Pissed at everyone, at everything."

"Yeah well, that's Ana for you," Sawyer said, smiling at her.

They got to the caves and Kate began to fill two empty bottles up with fresh water. She knew Sawyer was watching her and wondered why. "What is it?" She asked, feeling increasingly annoyed with him.

"Nothin'," Sawyer said loftily, grinning at her. "We don't talked as much as we used to, Freckles."

"Yeah, well I thought you had Shannon to have your little talks with," Kate said coldly, placing the lid back on the bottle she had just filled and taking the lid off the other one to fill it up.

She watched as Sawyer's expression gradually changed. "What makes you think there's anythin' between me and Shannon?"

"Oh, nothing," Kate said, shrugging her shoulders, "You did kiss her, though. And you spend a lot of time with her. More time than you do with either me or Ana."

"Yeah? Well maybe I like her."

"Like her.. in what way?"

Sawyer was glaring at her now and Kate suddenly felt bad. Not terrible, just bad. She was letting her feelings for Sawyer get in the way of what was happening to them, what was happening to all of them. And now they had captured an Other and Kate was standing there acting like some jealous bitch? She said nothing else and finished filling the bottle.

"I'm sorry," Kate muttered after a moment, "I didn't mean it. I just.."

"Just..?" Sawyer said, looking at her patiently.

Kate shrugged. "It's nothing. Come on, we'd better get back.."

Sawyer stepped aside to let her pass and walked behind her. When they got back to the tent, Kate saw Shannon look up and smile at Sawyer. She didn't bother looking at Sawyer, she didn't want to appear jealous.

"Eko," Ana was saying, "Can you hear me? What happened to you out there?"

After several minutes they helped Eko to sit up and he did. He looked worse than Kate had ever seen him. "They have.. they have.." He croaked hoarsley, "A village.. not.. they.. they.." He raised a hand to his head and drank some water. "I saw Michael. I spoke with him."

"Michael?" Kate blurted out, in shock.

"What did he say?" Libby asked.

"People, people," Ana said impatiently, "Eko? Did you see the kids? Did you see Walt?"

Eko shook his head though it looked like it pained him to do so. "No. I only spoke to Michael. He.. they are keeping him in.. s-s-solitary. He hasn't seen Walt, or.. or.. any of the kids, or.. or.." Eko looked like he was going to faint.

"Okay, okay," Ana said calmly, making sure he didn't faint, "How did you get out of there?"

"I.. they didn't capture me.. they brought Michael out to.. to.. speak with someone. I was.. I talked to him. They saw me, but.. but.. I managed to get away."

Eko suddenly turned and vomitted just beside where Ana was sitting.

"Okay," She said grimly, "Libby.. could you..? I need to go and talk to Colleen."

Kate stood up and walked over to Ana. "What are you going to do?" She asked, feeling increasingly anxious.

Ana grimaced at her. "What I should have done three days ago." She said with reproach, turning away and walking up to where they were holding Colleen.

Kate stared after her, then turned to look at Libby cleaning Eko up, then she turned and saw Sawyer talking to Shannon, and realised that things weren't going to get better anytime soon. Not until they had figured out what they were going to do.


	14. Destruction

Colleen had been drifting off into sleep when she heard footsteps growing nearer and nearer. Her eyes flew open, and sure enough she saw Ana-Lucia striding up towards her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the worst. Afterall, she hadn't told them anything.

Ana-Lucia walked up, and without warning stomped down on Colleen's left leg.

Colleen screamed out in pain, "Well, hello to you, too!" She cried out.

"You're going to tell me everything," Ana-Lucia hissed, "And you're going to do it now."

Colleen laughed, "Right now?"

"_Right now."_

It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting it. Colleen herself had never been in a situation like this, but she had been told how to handle it. Afterall, if Ben could do it, so could she. "Well, I don't really feel up to it so-- ughhhh!"

And the other woman stood down harder on her leg, then knelt down and smacked her hard on her face.

"You're going to do it," Ana-Lucia said harshly, "Remember Goodwin? I killed him. And I would kill him again."

"You're not a very nice person, are you, Ana-Lucia?" Colleen whispered, her cheek throbbing.

That earned her another smack, this time on the mouth. Colleen could taste the fresh blood as it dribbled down her chin. "Well, there was no need for that," Colleen retorted, though she was actually enjoying herself. These people had no idea what to do, or what was coming their way. And now Colleen didn't even care whether she lived or died. She hated them. All of them.

"Are you done?" Ana-Lucia asked, fixing on her with a cold stare.

"No," Colleen stated truthfully, for she wasn't even close to being done.

"Goodwin was wrong about you," She hissed, and watched as Ana-Lucia flinched.

"What did you just say?" The other woman croaked, going pale.

Colleen laughed cruelly, "He thought he could _change _you. Thought he could _make _you see sense. He was going to make you one of us, Ana. He liked you, he trusted you. And then.." Colleen turned away, "You killed him. And for what? He was going to help you, Ana. And after all you've been through, what with Jason.."

Ana-Lucia suddenly snapped. She kicked out at Colleen, who felt her nose break, then the fresh blood running down her face. She didn't move, didn't want to give this bitch that satisfaction. As soon as she got out of here, she'd make sure Ana-Lucia suffered. They would all suffer, especially him, that man, for killing her Danny.

As if on cue, he emerged from the bushes and stood, watching with a horrified expression as Ana-Lucia stared down coldly at Colleen, who merely laughed despite the fact that she was in severe pain.

"What's goin' on?" The man, _James, _asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Ana-Lucia spun around to face him. "She's going to talk to me."

James looked extremely uneasy. "An' you're gonna make her?"

"That's right."

The next few minutes for a blur to Colleen as she felt herself being kicked and hit numerous amounts of times. But still, she didn't say a word. She didn't even cry out. When Ana-Lucia finally drew back, looking thunderstruck, Colleen gave a small, malevolent smile.

_"Why won't you talk to me!" _Ana-Lucia screamed at her. "_Do you people like being this way? What the hell do you want?!?"_

"Ana.." James said, attempting to put an arm around her.

"Get off me!" Ana-Lucia snapped, pushing him away.

"She's not gonna talk, Ana!" James said, raising his voice.

At this, Ana-Lucia turned slowly around to face him, now Colleen couldn't see her face as James spoke to her.

"Face it," James began in exasperation, "After what you just did, she's not gonna do it, Ana."

And then something amazing happened. Ana-Lucia began to cry, softly at first, then she was practically screaming into James' shoulder. Colleen watched, dumbfounded, as James held her. After stealing a filthy look at her, James then led Ana-Lucia away, the two of them disappearing into the bushes.

Colleen waited until she thought they had left her. Then, she herself began to sob.


	15. Results

Shannon was sitting with Sun on the beach. Vincent, the dog, lay beside them, his paws covering his muzzle as he dozed. It was then that Sawyer and Ana-Lucia stumbled out of the jungle. Shannon turned her head and watched the two of them struggling together. After hitting Sawyer repeatedly, Ana-Lucia finally turned on her heel and stalked off down the beach.

"What's going on over there?" Sun asked, tearing her gaze away from the ocean to watch Ana leave.

"I don't know," Shannon said, "But I'm going to find out."

Seconds later she was walking up to Sawyer, who was sitting alone just yards away. He looked up at her and groaned inwardly. "What the hell is it, Sticks? 'Cuz to be completely honest, I'm in no mood to entertain you." He snapped at her.

"Don't joke around with me," Shannon said firmly, "Did you get anything out of that woman?"

"No, we did not," Sawyer said in a silly tone of voice, "An' now little Rambina is pissed at me, and at everyone else it seems."

Shannon folded her arms. "Let me talk to her."

Sawyer looked at her is if she were crazy, "Are you kidding me?"

"No!"

There was a silence. Sawyer goggled at her like he'd never heard anything as stupid in his entire life. "Let me do this," Shannon said, crouching down beside him, "Just let me do something. I'm going crazy just sitting around watching you guys do all the work." When Sawyer looked unsure, she added, "Please, Sawyer. I can _do _this."

Sawyer frowned, but he got to his feet. "Come with me," He growled to her, and led the way into the jungle.

A few minutes later, they were standing right infront of the woman, _Colleen, _or whatever. Shannon stared blankly down at the woman. Her nose was visibly broken, her face was covered in blood and bruises. Plus, she was deathly pale. Well, this was definitely Ana-Lucia's work.

"She's unconcious," Shannon observed, walking right up to the bound woman and crouching down infront of her.

"She's just sleepin'," Sawyer said with some impatience, "If you really wanna' talk to her, just wake her up."

After Sawyer had left, but agreed to stay close incase anything happened, Shannon stared intently at the woman, hatred seering through her. This woman was one of them. She was one of the people responsible for Sayid's death. Well, maybe Ana-Lucia hadn't been able to get anything out of her, but Shannon would most certainly try. And what was more, she'd use the more subtle approach.

"Hey," She said loudly, "Hey! Wake up!"

Colleen gave a grunt and opened her eyes.

"Oh," She said, sounding relieved, "It's just the Barbie."

Shannon willed herself not to lash out at her. _Barbie?_

"Sayid.." Colleen began, and Shannon stood up abruptly.

"What about Sayid?" She said.

"He loved you," Colleen said, obviously enjoying herself, "Infact, he called out your name while they beat him. And then when he was shot.." She smiled, but it wasn't any ordinary smile. This woman was insane, it was plain to see. "He _screamed _your name when that happened."

"You.." Shannon began furiously, but again she willed herself not to attack the other woman. Afterall, she wanted information, doing what Ana-Lucia had done wasn't going to get any of them anywhere. "The hatch. What were you doing down there?" She asked after composing herself.

"Looking for something," Colleen murmered.

"Yeah? And what was that?"

"It wouldn't interest a blonde Barbie like yourself." Colleen answered, smiling.

Shannon smirked. "Yeah? Well, try me, then."

"We wanted to know about the button."

Shannon froze, and suddenly remembered. "The button? Oh my god.. are you still--?"

"Yes, Shannon. We're still pushing that button."

"So, you believe it's true, then? That the world ends if you stop pushing it?"

Colleen shrugged. "We don't know what to believe. But until we get to the bottom of it that button keeps on getting pushed." She licked her lips, "I suspect that more of my people went down there, found all the bodies and are still down there right now, pushing the button.."

Shannon realised that they were getting off the subject, "What do you people want? Why are you so interested in us? Why would you _kill _us?"

Colleen's expression suddenly changed. "Oh, honey. Do you really think I'd disclose that information to you? James Ford, well, he's got something. We're not quite sure what. Jack had it, too, his death was completely unintentional, I assure you. And Sayid.. well, we definitely needed him out of the way. But you.. you're useless, Shannon."

Shannon stared down at her hands. "Who's James Ford?" She asked.

"You know him as Sawyer," Colleen said quietly.

Sawyer's real name was James Ford? Well, you learnt something new every day.

"So, you think I'm useless?" Shannon croaked, "Wow, Boone would always say that.."

"Such a pity we never met Boone," Colleen said absently, staring into space.

Shannon glanced around at her, hating her, but keeping focused so to get the information out of her.

But still..

No.

She wasn't useless.

-------

_Shannon had been laying in her shelter, drifting off to sleep, when she heard something behind her and sat bolt upright. She relaxed. It was only Sayid. "What are you doing here?" She asked, "I thought you guys were busy exploring in the jungle."_

_She relaxed even more when he kissed her. He'd obviously missed her, and she was glad. _

_"I came to see how you were doing," Sayid told her, stroking her cheek._

_Shannon's heart sank. She didn't want to think about Boone, not right now._

_"I'm fine," She lied, rolling over onto her back and sighing._

_Sayid lay down on his side, "You know you can always tell me if something's wrong, Shannon. And if it makes you feel any better.." He smiled warmly at her, "You're dealing with this like a mature young woman. Despite everything that's happening, you're actually dealing with it. I believe you can get through this, Shannon."_

_Shannon tried to smile, but her face ached from crying. "I guess I'm doing okay.." _

_That was blatantly a lie. She wasn't okay. Not at all._

_Sayid kissed her again. "I'll always be here for you, if you need me." _

_"Thanks," Shannon replied with another smile._

_Then, Sayid got up. "I'll let you get some sleep." He said, and waved to her as he began to walk away._

_Shannon stared after him, suddenly feeling a whole lot better._

_**I love you**__she thought to herself with a smile._

-------

"Well hey there, Rambina."

Ana-Lucia froze on the spot when she saw him. "What are you doing out here?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Jus' out for a stroll. Why, is that a crime now?"

"You know they could be watching us," Ana said, attempting to walk past him, but Sawyer grabbed her arm. "What?"

"That don't stop you from comin' out here and beatin' that girl to a pulp," Sawyer observed with a stern look.

Ana snorted, "What, you just wanted me to talk to her nicely? Her people killed Jack, Sawyer."

There was a momentary silence. Sawyer merely stood there and stared her down, as if trying to figure her out. Ana couldn't understand why he didn't just go out there and beat her up himself. He wanted to, she could tell. He was their best bet of getting information out of her, anyway.

"Don't you think you should take a little rest?" Sawyer asked, looking concerned for her.

"No," Ana said at once, "I've got work to do, so if you'll excuse me--"

But he tightened his grip on her arm. Suddenly, Ana was scared.

"Go get some rest," Sawyer repeated, casting her a warning look. "Then, you can come back out here and do what needs to be done. But look at you.." He lifted her chin, glancing at the marks on her face and sighed. "You should go clean yourself up. You look like a mess."

"Thanks for your concern, but--"

She tried to wriggle away from him but Sawyer wasn't going to let go.

"What the hell is with you?" Ana asked, furious with him now.

"We already got someone else out there gettin' the info," Sawyer informed her, looking away.

Ana's eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

"Who?" She asked. "Who, Sawyer?" She asked again when he didn't answer.

"Me."

The two of them wheeled around to see Shannon standing there.

"_You?_" Ana sneered, staring incredulously from Shannon to Sawyer.

"Yeah, Ana, _me," _Shannon said sharply, "Okay, she told me they live in this little village. It's about a day's walk from here, give or take. She wouldn't say much more than that, but I can tell that that's where they're holding Michael and Walt."

Ana blinked at her, then at Sawyer. "Is she for real?" She asked, feeling pleased yet shocked at the same time.

Sawyer nodded solemnly, "Yeah, 'said she'd go talk to The Col. I guess she got results."

Ana walked up to Shannon. "Umm, thanks. You did good, Shannon."

Shannon blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Ana-Lucia."

"Okay, happy for ya' an' all, but can we talk more about what she said?" Sawyer cut in, looking embarrassed.

"Of course," Shannon said, "Come on, let's get back to camp, I'll explain everything there."


	16. Feelings

When Ana-Lucia, Sawyer and Shannon returned to the camp, Eko was sitting upright outside the tent. Ana couldn't believe the state he was in. He had been covered in blood when he had first arrived back at camp a few days ago, now the blood had been mopped up by Libby but there were still marks and scars allover his body. He looked pretty good, however, considering all he had been through. He was holding a bottle of water, while Libby bandaged up his shoulder.

"Is he doing okay?" Ana asked Libby as she and Sawyer approached while Shannon chose to hang back.

Libby gave a slight nod, "No longer dilerious, I think I did pretty good with the wound on his shoulder, considering. You're gonna be okay, Eko," she added to Eko, who gave a low grunt and drank more water. "Anyway, what did you guys find out? Anything good?"

"Yeah, thanks to Shannon," Ana said, gesturing towards Shannon who was standing a few yards behind them, "We're gonna go hear what she found out from Colleen and then.. I guess we'll just go from there."

"You aren't just going to go off to get yourselves hurt again, are you?" Libby queried, looking worried.

Sawyer scoffed at this. "Nobody got hurt, Sweet Cheeks. Well, _they _did, but not us."

"I'm just saying," Libby pressed on, "that you guys shouldn't be running off when you know how many of them there are. I mean, are you trying to get yourselves killed out there? You told me what happened at the hatch. Just don't do anything stupid, please."

After this, Sawyer glanced at Ana, who shrugged. "We'll see how things go, Libby," she said casually.

"Can Eko tell us anything else?" Sawyer asked, but in a patient tone of voice.

"I'm not sure," Libby said uncertainly, "Eko? Can you talk to Ana and Sawyer?"

Eko lifted his head and stared up at them. "I already told you everything I know. They didn't manage to capture me, but they've captured both Walt and Michael. That is all I know." Satisfied with this, Ana started to get to her feet when Eko's arm shot out and clamped around her wrist.

"If you're going out there to attack," he began in a raspy voice, "You're wasting your time. They'll kill you. Look at me. Is this really what you want to do?"

"What we want to do, Eko, is finish this once and for all," Ana said gruffly to him, but at the same time she realized how incredibly hopeless the situation was. If they even managed to get to the camp, hell, if there even _was _a camp, then how were they supposed to sneak in without getting caught?

She shook Eko off, who offered her a frosty glare. "We don't even know what we're doing yet. Just relax, Eko."

But Eko barely listened to Ana's reassuring words and then he turned away from them.

Sawyer turned to Ana. "So, we gonna go and talk to Shannon now?" he asked her.

"I guess," Ana said sullenly, glaring at Eko before walking back over to Shannon. "So.. what exactly did she say to you?" she asked Shannon.

"I already told you," Shannon started, "There's a village, their village, it's a day's walk from here."

"Did she say what direction this said village is in?" Sawyer asked, sounding irritated.

Shannon shook her head at them. "No, that's all she said." she said quietly.

Ana threw up her hands, "Well, I'm way too tired to figure any of this out right now. I'm gonna go and uh, rest.." she muttered to them, and began to walk away without another word. She saw the look of hurt on Shannon's face and felt slightly guilty. The girl had done a great deal for them, she had actually gotten that bitch to talk. Still, there wasn't much point in leaving for a village which could be in any direction. But that would have to wait for another day.

She became aware of footsteps behind her and turned to see Sawyer. "What d'you want, Cowboy?" she asked, starting to get irritated.

"Good to see you're finally gettin' some rest," he said to her with a grin, "So uh, what d'you think about that?"

"About what?" Ana sighed as they walked down the beach.

"About what that Colleen said," Sawyer said as if it were obvious, "You think we should go after them, don't you?"

"I don't know what to think right now," Ana muttered to him, "Besides, how can we even go to this village if we don't know exactly where it is?"

Sawyer shrugged his shoulders, "Just get Shannon to talk to her again. She did good today, she could probably do it again."

"Yeah, _Shannon,_" Ana mumbled with a grimace.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy there, Muchacha?" Sawyer asked, sounding amused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ana asked sharply.

"Well, it just seems like you're the one who wants ta' save the day around here, an' I guess you think Shannon's stealin' your thunder or somethin'.."

Ana whirled around to face him. She couldn't stand that cocky grin, or that provocative look in his eyes. Actually, his whole attitude and personality were really smarmy. She could barely stand him right now. It was strange, as a few days ago they had been, well.. friends. Now she really just wanted him to leave her alone.

"Listen to me," she said to him, "I'm not jealousy of Shannon. She's.. okay, I sort of like her. But you, you're annoying, you're cocky, and you think you're better than everyone else. I've been trying to figure out whether I like or dislike you for a very long time now Sawyer, and today, no, right now, I just realized that I don't just dislike you, I actually can't stand you." she gave him a cynical smile, "Does that answer your question?" she added.

For a moment Sawyer looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. Then he laughed out loud, "Yeah, you really slay me, Hot Lips. You don't dislike me, 'cause if you didn't like me you'd have hit me by now."

Ana considered this, then her hand came around and slapped him hard on the face.

Sawyer's hand came up to his cheek, and he laughed again. "Now, that wasn't for real and we both know it."

Ana had nothing more to say to him. She turned on her heel and began walking down the beach again, but was angry when she heard the familiar sound of footsteps again seconds later. She rounded on him, "Stop following me!" she snapped to him. To no surprise, Sawyer laughed. God, she hated it when he did that.

"I'm not_ following _you!" he insisted. Ana turned back to stare at him. "Okay, maybe I am."

"_Why?" _Ana asked him, exasperated now.

Sawyer offered her a slanted smile. "'Cause you're just like me, Hot Lips. You feel like an outsider, just like I do. We're the same, you an' me."

"Sawyer, we're not the same," Ana said, then felt mean. "Look, just leave me alone for a while. I need some time to think."

"Whatever you say, darlin'," Sawyer said, throwing up his hands, "Y'know, you could try _not _bein' so cold all the time. Then maybe you could actually get the others to like you."

Ana stared round at him, curious now. "And do _you _like me, Sawyer?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Sawyer smirked at her, "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't, would I? You're a strange type of girl, Ana, but you're alright."

"Well, thanks, I guess," Ana murmered, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing, "I'm going off to be alone for a while. I guess I'll see you later."

"Of course," Sawyer said almost curtly, and flashed her a grin before departing.

Ana stared after him for a few seconds before turning and heading the other way.


	17. Alert

Okay guys, here it is! The chapter you have all been waiting for has finally arrived! I had to read through the whole fic again so I could remember what had gone on last, but if any characters seem slightly OOC in this chapter, it's only because I'm getting used to writing this again. Also it is quite short, but it's still quite an intense chapter anyway, I hope. Anyway just enjoy it and hopefully another one will be along soon. However I am busy with schoolwork and such at the moment but I'll try my very best, I promise.

**Chapter 17: Alert**

That night, Sawyer sat alone on the beach by the fire, which was now crackling merrily beside him. His eyelids drooped; he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in a while, and knew that he should probably think of getting some shut eye, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to turn in for the night. He was still afraid that maybe, just maybe, _they _would return whilst he was sleeping and catch him completely off guard. He just wanted to make sure that they were safe. Though Ana had made it clear to them all that she was now unofficially in charge, Sawyer couldn't help but feel protective towards the others anyway.

The beach was pretty much deserted. Everyone else seemed to have already turned in, since the last fire that had been going just along the beach had gone out several minutes ago. Sawyer shivered and suddenly felt cold, even though it was quite a warm night. He suddenly felt lonely, like he needed someone to talk to. He _did _need someone to talk to. But..

"Hey."

Sawyer looked up to see the last person he had expected to see standing there. It was Kate, looking quite awkward as she had done during their last 'talk'. She smiled down at him. "Need some company?" she asked, and Sawyer grinned back up at her and nodded.

"Sure do," he said listlessly, "Thought you'd have been sleepin' by now."

Kate just smiled. "No, I don't think I can. I just feel.. you know, I just can't seem to.."

"Freckles, you don't hafta' explain. I understand."

There was a small pause, but the tension that had been there before seemed to have evaporated. Sawyer was glad she was there; he was glad that she was still here, one of the only people around here that kept him sane. "We haven't been talkin' too much, have we Freckles?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I guess not. Nobody has been talking that much, though."

"Yeah but.." Sawyer sat up straight and looked straight at her, "We used ta' be buddies, you an' me. What happened?"

Kate raised an eyebrow and Sawyer suddenly realised his mistake. He was about to say something else when Kate said, "This happened. _They _happened," she laughed bitterly, "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that she was our _only _lead to them, I'd be out there right now, about to.."

She stopped in mid sentence and blushed furiously, "I'm sorry, I know that sound's cold, but.."

"Cold? What are you talkin' about?" Sawyer exclaimed, "She's one of the ones who did this to us!"

"Yeah, but.." Kate sighed, "I know what they think of me. I mean yeah, I know they like me, they've shown that, but.. every now and then I get the feeling that they're uncomfortable around me. Like they're scared I'll.." she stopped, "I'm sorry, I know that sounds crazy."

"They don't know about me," Sawyer said quietly, "I'm sure they'd think the same about me, if they knew."

Kate placed a hand on his arm. "That's why you and me need to stick together. Promise me you won't go crazy on me, Sawyer, okay?"

Sawyer looked back at her, and noticed for the first time how deeply afraid she was. He could see it in her eyes; she wanted to get off this island more than any of them.

"Don't you worry," Sawyer said, grinning at her, "I ain't gonna go crazy just yet."

Kate smiled as he pulled her into a hug, and the two of them sat there together for a while by the fire, which was beginning to go out. They stared out at the ocean, and Sawyer was so glad that she was there with him. She was his friend, one of his only friends infact, and he just hoped to hell that they both got off this island and continued to be friends in the real world.

"Look, I--" Kate started to say, before she was cut off by a shrill scream.

Both Kate and Sawyer sprang to their feet and glanced around, trying to figure out where the scream had come from. "I think it's coming from in the jungle," Kate breathed, and started towards the jungle, but Sawyer stopped her. "What?" Kate said impatiently, glancing up at him.

Sawyer swallowed, "Colleen's in the jungle, right?" he said, voice trembling.

Seconds later, the two of them were racing towards the jungle, and Sawyer was hoping against hope that something awful hadn't happened. As they approached, however, Shannon emerged from the jungle, looking shaken. As she staggered towards them, Sawyer noticed with growing horror that her face was white as chalk.

"Shannon?" he started, suddenly terrified.

"Sawyer," Kate said, as Shannon approached them, "Look at her hands, Sawyer, look at her _goddamn hands!"_

Sawyer glanced down at Shannon's hands, and his eyes widened in horror. They were covered in fresh blood.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"What happened?"

Sawyer barely registered the voices of those who had arrived to see what had happened. He just glanced at Shannon, who seemed to be in shock. Then he noticed that her clothes were also drenched in blood. "She's been stabbed," he whiserped, then repeated louder this time, "She's been stabbed!"

"Who? Who's been stabbed?"

"Shannon?"

While Ana-Lucia and Libby took a look at Shannon, Sawyer glanced wildly around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shannon, covered in blood? And he knew exactly who had done this to her.

"Colleen," he growled, and set off to find out.

"Sawyer!" Kate cried after him, but he took no notice.

_The bitch._

_She'd pay for this._

_"Colleen!" _he screamed as he ran aimlessly through the jungle, "_Where the fuck are you, you bitch?!"_

He didn't even care that he could be in danger.

He just wanted to find her.

And then he would kill her.

_"Colleen!" _he screamed again, _"I'm gonna kill you, I swear to fucking god--"_

_WHAM._

It took Sawyer a few seconds to realise that he was falling. As soon as he hit the ground, everything went dark, then his eyes opened again, and he was laying flat on his back. Sawyer blinked, and became aware of the throbbing pain in the back of his head. He struggled to sit upright..

..and screamed out in pain as a large boot came down hard on his arm.

The pain.. oh god, the _pain!_

"So, what should we do with him?"

"Let's take him back to Ben."

"What? Let's just kill him now!"

"I dunno. What do you think, Colleen?"

_Colleen? What was going on here?_

Sawyer then heard Colleen's voice, "Yeah, let's take him to Ben. Might aswell, it would be no use killing him out here now, anyway."

A male voice, "Well, sounds good to me. C'mon, better knock him out again or he'll put up a fight.."

Then, something large, hard and metal hit Sawyer across the face.

Then, there was only darkness.


	18. Cold

AN: Short chapter, but it's mostly Shannon centric. Enjoy.

**Chapter 18: Cold**

Nobody was saying anything. They were all gathered round Shannon, who was laying inside the tent, looking deathly pale. Libby had been able to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound with some help from Sun. Now all they could do was watch helplessly as the young girl lay there, barely moving, trying to contemplate what they were going to do next.

"She looks cold," Charlie commented, looking extremely anxious.

Libby smiled sadly, "Yeah, I know. But what can we do? I've done all I can here."

"Do you think they're going to be okay out there on their own?" Sun asked, expressing concern for Locke, Ana-Lucia and Kate, who had volunteered to go out into the jungle to search for both Sawyer and Colleen. Libby and sighed and didn't answer. The truth was, she really had no idea.

"Come on, it's Locke," Charlie chipped in, though he didn't sound sure himself, "Colleen probably just broke free and was able to attack Shannon."

"But what was Shannon doing out there in the first place?" Sun questioned, looking suspicious.

Libby shook her head, "She was probably just checking on Colleen. Look, we'd better leave her alone for a while. She probably won't wake up until morning."

With that, they all began to move away from the tent, leaving only Libby, who glanced sadly down at Shannon before departing with them.

-

_She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there. It was the middle of the night, but Shannon was restless, unable to think of anything but the sorry excuse for a woman tied up only yards away from where she slept. Boone.. Sayid.. she had nothing left now. Even Walt, that sweet kid who had done nothing wrong, wasn't there to console her. Shannon thought back to when he'd given her the dog, Vincent, and felt like crying. Everyone she had known and loved had been taken from her. And it was all their fault. _

_Them, whoever they were. 'The Others' as everyone else referred to them as. Shannon didn't really refer to them as anything anymore. She just didn't care. All she wanted now was to see that hateful bitch get a taste of her own goddamn medicine, and as nobody else was about to grant her that wish, Shannon had decided to take matters into her own hands._

_"Stupid bitch," she muttered angrily to herself as she trudged through the jungle, "I'll kill you.."_

_She'd taken the gun from Sawyer without his knowledge. It seemed he now trusted her enough to go looking through his tent, or maybe he didn't really care all that much anymore. Either way, Shannon had waited until the right moment before sneaking in and stealing the handgun from inside. She was actually surprised to have found it there, as she'd have thought that Sawyer would be carrying it with him. Still, here she was now, with the gun tucked into the back of her jeans. She didn't know whether she was making a huge mistake or not, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to live with killing someone on her conciencse, but it was too late to reconsider. She was here now, and nothing was going to make her go back. She'd do it for Boone and Sayid, and Jack, and everyone else. _

_Shannon had been here before, of course, so she knew exactly where Colleen was. However, when she approached..._

_Shit. _

_Oh, fucking hell. _

_Colleen was gone. Shannon noticed the rope they'd used to tie her with was laying tattered on the ground nearby. As Shannon bent down to examine it, she noticed that it was cut in half. But that didn't make sense. How the hell could Colleen have been able to free herself? Wouldn't she have done it before, when they'd first captured her? _

_Unless.._

_Shannon suddenly realised what was happening and stood up abruptly. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was being watched. She clenched the gun tighter and felt like she should just turn and run, then wondered if that was the right thing to do. Maybe she should just make it look as though she has no idea. Maybe.. _

_And then she heard it._

_It sounded like the snapping of a tree banch. The worst thing was, it sounded like it had come from very close by. They already knew she was onto them. _

_Her mind was going numb. Yet she still found the strength to turn and break into a run. A gunshot narrowly flew by her ear, narrowly missing her as she darted through the jungle, scared out of her mind as she ran from them. "Shit, shit, shit.." Shannon said over and over again as she ran. She could hear their pounding footsteps behind her, and knew she was completely fucked. As if she could outrun them, and even if she did, she'd be leading them straight back to camp. _

_So, she did the only thing she could think of doing at that point, and turned quickly, raising the gun as she did so. One of them was flying at her, a male, though she could hardly see his face through the darkness. Shannon's hand shook as she held onto the gun, her finger going over the trigger, ready to fire.._

_..and she couldn't do it._

_Maybe it was the fear, or maybe it was something else, but Shannon just couldn't bring herself to kill him. She knew it was over when she felt him grab her and pin her down against the ground. "Colleen!" she heard him yell, "I caught her! Get over here!" _

_Shannon heard more footsteps approaching. "Good work, Bri," came a female voice. Colleen's voice._

_"What're we going to do with her?" someone else, a female, asked. _

_"She's of no use to us. Let's just kill her," the man said, sounding eager._

_"I don't know.." _

_Shannon listened to this discussion, absolutely terrified. She was still holding the gun, though she couldn't move enough to fire. Then, as they continued to talk, she felt the man's grip loosen ever so slightly on her arms. It was now or never._

_She leapt to her feet, throwing him off. He was obviously shocked because for a moment he didn't even move. Shannon, raised the gun, and now she was ready. However, just as she was about to pull the trigger, she felt hands yank her shoulders and pull her back. The gun fell out of her hands, and she fell back to the ground. Opening her eyes, Shannon could see three forms hovering over her, and one was Colleen, who was smirking down at her._

_"Ooh, she's a tough one," the other woman commented with a laugh._

_Colleen's face lit up with an insane smile. "You're right, we should take care of her, here and now." _

_Shannon didn't even scream, didn't even cry out, as she felt something sharp plunge into her lower stomach. She just wanted to sleep, was about to give up, when suddenly she became aware that she was now alone. She sat up with great difficulty, and noticed the two bodies laying by her feet. Shannon's eyes widened. It was the man and woman who had been accompanying Colleen, who was nowhere to be seen. _

_She struggled to her feet, and started to run. She put a hand over the wound on her stomach, groaning in pain as she started back to camp. She was disoriented, and could hardly breathe. So this was what pain really felt like. Shannon tried to keep focused and kept on running. _

_"Help.." she started, feeling as though she were about to faint._

_"Help me!" she repeated, louder this time, and then she was screaming it as she ran and ran back to camp, wanting nothing more than to see Sayid, he'd know what to do, he always knew what to do.._

_Then Sawer came into view, though Shannon couldn't recollect what happened after that, for she was suddenly plunged into darkness._


	19. Powerless

He hadn't expected _that _to happen.

"Kate? Ana?"

No response. Only silence.

He thought about trying again, only louder this time, then thought better of it. Wherever he was now, they were most certainly watching him. There wasn't a lot of pain, however his head throbbed and his legs ached terribly for some odd reason - but nothing he couldn't handle.

Sawyer's eyes struggled open and, disoriented, he staggered to his feet. He felt around, desperate to find something, or someone, he knew. However, as he slowly got his bearings, he began to realise that this place was completely unfamiliar to him. It appeared to be some sort of cell, and Sawyer shuddered to think what or who could have been kept down here before him. There were large chains hanging down from the ceiling, though Sawyer didn't see much point in doing anything with them. Wherever he was, the place was secure, and there was certainly no chance of him getting out of there.

He felt dehydrated, though looking around he saw there was nothing there for him to eat or drink. Sawyer decided that he didn't care. Whatever they gave to him would probably have something in it anyway. Drugs maybe. Or poison? They were surely capable of something like that. Walking over to the other side of the cell, Sawyer slowly sank down to the floor, then embraced his knees. He'd never felt so helpless. Something could be happening to them out there, and here he was, captured, a prisoner, powerless to do anything but sit and wait. And for what? They could leave him here to die if they wanted to. There was nothing he could do.

There came the loud sounds of footsteps from outside, and the cell door suddenly swung open, creaking as it did so, telling Sawyer that the place probably hadn't been used in a long while. Sawyer looked up, surprised. A tall, yet large man came into the cell. He was carrying a glass of water. As Sawyer squinted at him, he noticed something. Something that made him furious. Even without the beard, it was unmistakeable. It was him, the man they'd crossed paths with just weeks ago when they'd gone out looking for Michael. The man who'd killed Jack, Jin and Sayid.

"Thought you might be thirsty," he said, sounding polite enough, before setting the glass down on the table in the middle of the room. He then backed away, "There'll be some food brought down for you later. Drink up, don't go dyin' on us," he gave Sawyer a small wink.

Sawyer couldn't bear it. Just seeing him standing there made him angry. "You son of a bitch," he spat, using all of his self control to prevent himself from getting up and charging at the other man, "You really think I'm gonna drink anything you give me?"

The man only sneered. "Well, that's your choice, Ford. But if you don't, you're going to die. And then you'll never get to see your friends again."

Upon hearing this, Sawyer looked up. "What? You mean you haven't killed them already?"

"'Course not. They're still back at your camp. But don't worry, you'll see 'em soon enough."

Sawyer glared. "If you do anything to them.."

"Oh don't worry, Ford," the other man jeered, "We won't harm your girlfriend. Kate, is it?"

Sawyer frowned. "She's not my girlfriend."

It was funny, that even at a time like this, it still irked him whenever anyone referred to Kate as 'his girlfriend'. The truth was, he had feelings for Kate, yes, he wasn't going to deny that at all. But could they ever _be _anything to eachother? Well, to be honest, Sawyer had begun to question his feelings for Kate since the attack on the camp. But none of that mattered now. He just had to try to stay alive. After all, he wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Well whatever she is, don't you worry about her. It's the other one we're interested in."

The other one? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

But even as the other man spoke, Sawyer already knew.

"Ana-Lucia.."

"Oh, so _she's _your girlfriend? Heh, mighta' known."

Sawyer could barely believe what he was hearing. "What d'you want Ana for?"

The other man smirked back but answered him. "She's shown a lot of promise, y'know. Killing Goodwin and all. That's what Ben said, anyway. I get the feeling he actually wanted to see Goodwin dead, but.." he frowned, "but that's none of your concern. Anyway, Ben's interested in her, and that's all I'll tell you."

Sawyer's heart was pounding in his ears. Though he knew that Ana was a smart girl and could take care of herself, the thought of the Others going after her, and her alone, seriously unnerved him. What in the hell could they want her for anyway? Sawyer guessed it was because she was so strong, gutsy, maybe that was why they saw so much 'promise' in her.

"Anyway, drink up, and I'll be back later," the man said, "Oh, and I'm Tom, by the way."

Sawyer barely cared. He just wanted to be left alone. He was so angry it was unbelieveable. How could they do this? What was it they wanted? He just prayed that Ana was safe.

"Damn," he growled to himself as Tom left, "Fuck."

-

At that same time, Ana-Lucia was sitting alone on the beach. Tears stung in her eyes though she refused to cry. She would not show that she was upset. Though she didn't know how long she'd beable to hold out for before she'd have to let the fear in. She was trying so hard not to be afraid, had been trying so hard anyway, but now that was over. They'd taken Sawyer, her only source of comfort, and even sanity, in this place. Now he was gone, what was she to do? What were they to do? Was he dead already? Or alive, and imprisoned somewhere? Whatever the case, Ana knew she had to do something. They'd spent hours searching for Sawyer, but to no avail; whoever had taken him had acted fast and left no kind of a 'trail' for Locke to follow. They'd come back to camp, all three of them feeling extremely depressed. Kate had gone off on her own, refusing to talk to anyone. Even Locke appeared to be crestfallen. But Ana.. she was more than just upset. No, she was distraught.

She hung her head, trying to ignore the voice in her head that was telling her to go to sleep, and maybe that the next morning everything would be all right again. She could hear footsteps behind her and knew that it was Libby. She didn't want to talk to the other woman, though she felt slightly guilty about it, for Libby had been like a best friend to her through all of this. Though they were complete opposites, Ana had been able to talk to Libby, about anything, and it had helped a lot. But it wasn't Libby who came and sat down beside her. It was Hurley.

He gave her a slanted smile. "Hey, I just thought I'd come and.. you know."

Ana nodded but didn't look at him. "Yeah, thought you'd come and see if I was okay, huh?"

Hurley didn't say anything for a moment. He was clearly uncomfortable. "Well.. yeah." he said after a momentary silence, "We don't talk a lot. I know that. Libby's the one who gives advice and stuff, but yeah. I just want you to know that.. well.. you know.."

He sounded nervous. Ana couldn't help but smile. "I know, Hurley, I know."

"Yeah, okay," Hurley replied lamely, "Just.. he's okay. I know he is."

"I agree," Ana said after a pause, "He's.. okay."

She looked over at him, and he smiled again, and she actually felt comforted. His presence was helping her a lot, for some odd reason. They looked at eachother for a long time, then Ana looked out at the ocean, at the setting sun; the day was almost over. And there was nothing more to say.


End file.
